Angeteenagermon's Tale
by Angeteen
Summary: Angeteen goes to the real world to help fight Myotismon, but before he fights him he learns from a secret in his past that tells him of a great price he must pay in order to do it. What is this great price he must pay in order to defeat this deadly foe?
1. Angeteenagermon's Tale 1

Angeteenagermon's Tale 

I STILL need requests. 

Disclaimer: If I owned digimon would I be writting this fic? 

Angeteen 

"Are you sure this will work" I asked Wizardmon a bit of uncertainty showing through my voice. "Of course it will. Just as long as you act your part out everything should go well." "Well I hope this works cause if it don't..." I trailed off not needing to say it. 

"Hey you two" came a female voice. "Let's get going." "Sure thing Gatomon" replied Wizardmon. "I'm just drilling him on the basics of out task." Taking a closer look at me she replied "there is something I don't like about you. "Well" I said a bit miffed. There is a LOT of things I don't like about YOU." She just walked off mumbling something I didn't even bother to hear. "Well. Let's get going" I said with dullness in my voice.   
  


The room we were in was where we were suppose to cross over to the real world. I had no idea how this was suppose to work but all I knew was that Myotismon is suppose to do it. Waiting for a brief 15 minutes he finally appeared. 

As soon as he entered the room he raised his hands sending a bunch of cards into the air landing in different places on some kind of panel. The giant door behind us started to slowly creek open. I started to enter it except something caught my attention. Looking back I saw it was the digidestaned. Talk about bad timing! If I fooled around with them now then I would miss the gate. So rather then fighting and missing the trip to the real world I left.   
  


We were here. The real world. It seemed to be crowded with people. Turning to Wizardmon I asked if he could change me back into my real form. "Of course" he said zapping me with the end of his wand. The next thing I knew I hanged from the digimon I once looked like into the digimon I really am. Angeteenagermon. 

"Now then Angeteen" Wizardmon began. "You have to find the digidestaned and try to help them. You do know what would happen if you don't." "Yeah, yeah. He takes over both worlds, turns them into a living nightmare, yadda, yadda, yadda. I believe I know by now." 

"Good then. Now find them." Sighing I tried to find them on ground. At least I resembled a human teenager except for the wings part. That I had to cover with a coat. The darn thing keeps giving my wings a cramp but at least it was better than giving away the fact that we were here.   
  


After two days of searching I had no luck finding them. Where could they be? I've searched just about every place their is a child could go but my search has been fruitless. Sitting down in the park I decided to take a rest for awhile to clear my mind. Looking around I noticed a bunch of eight kids sitting together talking about something. 'Probally some kind of bogus game' I thought to myself. Looking at them again I noticed that they also had some other guys who looked familiar... like a couple of digimon I saw before. That's when I relised it. The other guys are not kids, their digimon! I've finally found them! 

But it would be crazy to walk up to them now. I need a more private place so I can show them who I am. After waiting for at least five minutes they started to break up. Good. It would give me a chance to talk to at least one of them. 

I followed the one who looked like he could use a haircut badly. At first he ignored me but soon began to grow suspicious. Relising that my cover was about to be blown I decided it would be best to move somewhere else. 

Moving to a stand of magazines I picked one up and pretended to leaf through it. The boy I was following was still looking at me strange but kept on going. After he was out of eye shot I followed again. I managed to hide myself pretty easily in the crowd of people so it was easy to follow him without being noticed. 

We finally got to a giant building. The boy went inside and I followed him being careful to wait till he rounded the bend before I followed. After playing this game for awhile he finally walked into a door that was probally his home. 

As soon as he went in he closed it leaving me to decide what to do next. My choice was simple. Pressing my ear against the door I listened to what was going on. The guy was talking to someone, but who? After he finished talking a younger voice started to talk except this voice was female. 

Deciding that it was a better idea to open the door than to eavesdrop I knocked on it. Soon it was opened by the boy I've been following. "Yes" he said. "What do you want?" "What's your name?" I asked. "Tai." "Good. I've got to come inside." Closing the door a little Tai said "can't you do it out hear?" "No." "Then good bye" he said, locking it. 

Sighing, I saw that if I was going to get inside then I'd just have to do it my way. Concentrating I appeared beyond the door. Needless to say Tai was more then surprised. Looking at me he asked "how did you do that!?" "I'll tell you if you won't spread around the word." "I agree" he said shaking a little. 

Removing my jacket Tai's eyes went wider then they had been about five seconds ago. "What are you! Some kind of digimon!?" "Bright boy" I said with sarcasm. "My name is Angeteenagermon or Angeteen for short, and I've come to help you out." "How?" "I don't know yet. In what ever way I can. But I can't do much without the others. I need to meet them before I can tell you anything. Tomorrow, hear at 12:00 I'll tell everyone what's going on." With that said I put back on my coat and left.   
  


Next day I walked to his apartment. Knocking on the door I reviewed everything I had to tell them. Tai greeted me and I walked inside. Inside was everyone I had seen at the park. Tai then introduced me to everyone and after introductions were done Izzy asked why would they need me? "Because" I said. "I've been on the inside and can gain entrance the easiest. Of course you can just plunge on it without my help but I doubt you'd last five minutes. So you'll need me if we are to succeed. Like it or not." 

"But what can you do?" Tai asked. "I'm not alone. I have a friend who got me in so I could gather information about Myotismon's move the easiest. For example, the anemia cases that have been striking your city have been Myotismon out for "lunch." I also know the layout so I can't get lost. Like I said earlier, you need me." Folding my arms I stood back waiting for their decision. 

"All right. You're right, we do need you, but how can we trust you?" "You're still alive aren't you? If I was your enemy I wouldn't be wasting my time talking to you." I could easily tell that fazed Tai. "All right. We'll trust you but can you tell us how to find the eighth child?" Reaching into my pants pocket I pulled out a tag and crest. 

"This is nothing more than a copy of the original but it should help you find him" I said tossing the copy to Tai. He caught it and asked "how does this work? "When your in his vicinity it will glow. Then just walk to where the glow is the brightest and you'll find him." Having accomplished my task I returned to base.   
  


Arriving at base I kicked back and waited till sundown, my searching time. After nine hours of sleep the sun sat. As soon as I woke up I noticed that I was several hours late and hastened to go, but first I had to find Wizrdmon. After looking around everywhere except Myotismon's crept I went there. As luck would have it he was there. What puzzled me was that Gatomon was their also. 

Walking up to him I asked what he's doing down here? Turning to me he said "I'm looking for the real crest. I've got to find it." "Okay. Now why is Gatomon here?" "She's the eighth digimon." I nearly fell over as I heard those words. Gatomon however looked quite impressed by my reaction. Looking at Wizardmon I asked "what do you mean? There is no way she can be the eighth digimon." 

"Actually she is. And we need to find that crest, wherever it is." "I'll help" I said doubting that it was to be in victory. "Before you do here" he said tossing me a bottle. "This will help in case of trouble. There is only enough left for two doses so use it carefully." Pocketing the potion I helped search. 

Soon I heard footsteps above us. Looking at Wizardmon I whispered "Myotismon is coming. What should we do?" "Hide. We'll try to stall him." Waiting for five seconds I saw that he was about to round the corner. Concentrating I teleported a few feet behind him. Before he knew I was there I concentrated again and was several feet from the entrance. Running quickly I left before disaster struck. 

Running outside I noticed that he had somehow got there before me. Not only was he there so was Wizardmon, Gatomon, and somehow Tai and Greymon was also their. Hiding behind a tree I watched what was going on holding my breath and hopping that he didn't notice that I was here. 

Watching the scene it quickly changed to a battle. Tai was fighting back but he was losing. Soon Myotismon grabbed Gatomon and flew off while throwing Wizardmon into the river. Tai and Greymon went after him leaving Wizardmon figuring he was already dead. I didn't though. I dove in the river and looked for him. I found him about three feet from the bottom. Wrapping my arms around his waist I resurfaced. 

Taking a look at him I noticed that he wasn't breathing well. Remembering that CPR was probably the best course of action I pinched his nose and began to breath into his mouth. After doing it about six times he coughed up some water. "Thanks Angeteen" he said coughing a little. "We need to hurry and find the digidestaned."   
  


After flying around with Wizardmon on my back for about a day we managed to find them. They were at a tv studio. Before landing Wizardmon said he had something to tell me. "What is it?" I said curious. "It's about that battle with Myotismon seven years ago. This will come as a shock but I think you should know." Wizardmon told me the secret and I looked at him funny. "Shocked? Hardly! You should have told me this earlier then we would have nothing to worry about!" "Sorry Angeteen. But I always thought that you would take it the wrong way." "No hard feelings. Now I know revenge can be mine."   
  


I flew in for a landing beside the gang. I asked what they were all doing here? "Myotismon is in side" Tai said. My face suddenly went dark after hearing those words. "Is there something wrong?" he asked. "No. But I need you all to do me a favor. As soon as we reach him he's mine. I want no interference what so ever." 

Tai's face had a blank expression on it. "What do you mean?" "I mean if he dies it will because of me. Do you know how much of my kind he's killed? If he is to die then it will be me who does it." "Now I remember" the tentomon piped up. "Seven years ago he killed most of Angeteen's species who were pure breeds." "Pure breeds?" asked Izzy puzzled. "Allow me to explain" I said. "I'm a pure breed digimon. In other words my information hasn't been crossed like Patamon's has. "Crossed?" "Yes. Crossed. You see when a digimon dies he is reborn at the Primary Village. Sometimes two or more different digimon's information is crossed together creating a different breed. So in short, my information hasn't been crossed yet which is why my kind are usually the most powerful of all digimon. Patamon is nearly as strong as I am but he doesn't get the same look as I do, and he also doesn't get my most powerful attacks." 

"This is great and all" Tai broke in. "But I think we have a battle to attend." "My exact words" I said as I darted up the stairs. About halfway up I noticed a commotion below us. It seemed that a few digimon wanted to stop us. Turning to the guys I said "you go on ahead. I'll hold these guys off until you get there." Then as an after thought I added "be sure to give me a little help here, and also don't kill him yet." Nodding, agumon and gabumon stayed behind and digivolved to Ultimate to help me hold them off.   
  


The gang reached the roof. Myotismon had Kari, and DeviDemimon was clutching Kari's digivise in his claw. Running up to him Tai shouted "you've messed with the wrong guy's little sister!" He just laughed and said "you want to fight? Well come on!" Grabbing our digivise everyone's digimon except for T.K's went to Ultimate. 

They attacked him one by one but they had no affect on him. After everyone tried with no success he said "Are you through? I'm bored." Suddenly behind him a flash of light appeared. Turning around we saw that Patamon digivolved. As soon as Myotismon turned around Angemon sent an attack at his chest. The attack threw him back about two feet and he landed on his knees. "Have you had enough or do you want some more?" he challenged. 

Myotismon didn't respond to his choice of words very well. Turning to Kari and Gatomon he said "Actually I was about to ask you the same thing" he said as he sent a Grisly Wings attack at them. Out of nowhere Wizardmon ran up putting himself between Kari and Gatomon and the attack. The attack hit him killing him instantly. 

"Wizardmon no!" Kari screamed. The digivise DemiDevimon was holding gave off a burst of light. "Boss! I can't hold on!" he screamed as the digivise shot out of his grasp. Tai jumped up and grabbed the digivise and threw it to Kari. "Myotismon seeing the entire exchange screamed out "Not her, no!" 

As soon as Kari caught her digivise light shown all around Gatomon. When the light finally died the gang was astounded. "Gatomon. An angel?" Kari said.   
  


I just finished off the last of the digimon. I already sent the other two other digimon up earlier for them to help in the battle since there was only a few left. Reaching into my coat pocket I pulled out the potion Wizardmon gave me. Swallowing half of it I put it back in my coat while it was still there. 

Suddenly I doubled over in pain. It seemed like half was already gone. Well... Look's like the other half was soon to follow. Spreading my wings I jumped over the railing and flew up. Reaching the top I saw that Gatomon had digivolved. 

Charging over to her I knocked her down and said "I said he's mine." Looking at me for a moment she prepared to stand up and fight. "I see you don't remember me. Maybe this will help" I said removing my helmet for a moment and then replacing it over my face. The look on her face was priceless. "Angeteen" she said shocked. Giving a strange smile I said "he's gone. Now there is only me. Angemon." 

Izzy who was typing on his computer said "he's the digivolved form of Angeteen. What your seeing is just his champion form. According to this he still has his original attacks but more stronger than they were before. Also the armor he's wearing can stand up to just about anything." 

I hardly noticed him saying that though. I was to busy facing Myotismon. "Look's like this is where it will end. Strange isn't it? You tried to kill me seven years ago and in doing so you just sowed the seeds of your own destruction. "What are you talking about" he said carniged. "I mean thanks to you I'm here. If only you hadn't followed the one that got away you might stand a chance, but now it's to late." The look on his face was a mixture of both fear and surprise. "I see you remember. Amazing ain't it when you think someone is dead, but there actually alive and wanting revenge." 

Moving my hand to the hilt of my sword I said "but the time for talk is over. Today only one will die" I said lunging at him. Myotismon dodged the attack and appeared behind me. Grabbing my wrist he threw me into a nearby smoke stack. As soon as I hit the smoke stack broke into two pieces. 

"This is just to easy" he said with a laugh. I however was going to prove him wrong. Placing my hands on the rubble creating a blue aura over them I sent them flying up. "Actually I agree" I said now standing. Myotismon turned around just in time to have some rubble crash into his chest. If that didn't hurt then the explosion that followed would. "Seems that you found the one thing a pure breed can do that a cross over can't" I said to the gang while keeping my eyes on Myotismon. 

"Let's she you try that again" he said enraged. Looking at one of the pieces of rubble I sent another one at him. He dodged and landed a few feet away. Sending a few more at him I saw that he was giving a wicked smiling. "Your out of aminition." Looking up I saw he was right. "But not for long" I said bending down about to touch the rubble beneath me. 

Myotismon charged at me and knocked me to the ground. I tried to stand up but he gave me a quick punch with his right hand. Half dazed I grabbed his hands in my own I said "it ends here!" Suddenly a blue aura appeared over his body. But it didn't stop there. It continued on until it completely overlapped me. Moving my foot over two pebble near me they started to glow. Both rose in the air and moved about 12 feet behind us. Both of us took a hit and breathed two short breaths. The first for life, the last for death. Then breathed no more.   
  


The gang was shielding their eyes waiting for the explosion to die down. As soon as it did they saw nothing that gave any evidence that they once stood there except Angemon's helmet. Picking it up I noticed a note inside of it. It read. 

Dear Gang 

Having this note must mean that I'm dead. But even though I'm dead don't morn over me for I never even had a life of my own. As you know Myotismon attacked my kind, but I managed to escape. However he found me. I tried to fight back but it was no use, I lost and was dying. Fortunately I knew Wizardmon back then and he somehow connected me to Myotismon making sure that I lived as long as he did. Knowing that I had only half life he did the same thing to himself. When I awoke I was in pain with no memory of the avent that accord. So all I really was was a feeble ghost bearly able to maintain itself. So now that I'm dead things should be better off. I'll finally have a life of my own. 

Angeteen   
  


"That's so sad" Sora said. "I know how you feel" said Tai. "But this is the way he wanted it. He couldn't stand to live knowing that Myotismon was still alive and would soon cause trouble. So he stopped him knowing that even if he succeeded it would mean his own demise. That's what heroes do." 

Not bad huh? I'm thinking of writing part two but I need some requests in order to do it. I'm just out of ideas to try for a seconed part. So if I get any requests for part two it may help me along. 


	2. Angeteenagermon's Tale 2

Angeteenagermon's Tale 2 

Angeteens current stage ability isn't teleporting. It's an attack called "Grunge Blast." When an enemy is hit with it loud rock & roll that only he can hear shoots through his skull. If your wondering how he got the teleporting ability it was from his previous stage. I'm making him to mimic a human in several ways. Like you don't forget how to walk after four do you? So he keeps everything from previous stages. Also about him being a "pure breed" wasn't because I'm a racist. I'm not and I get very upset when accused of being one. I meant that he was sorta like someone being 100% christan for example. So please don't take any offense about it. 

Disclaimer: *falls over laughing* Haven't we establish that I don't own digimon by now? 

Angeteen 

I was back home from the battle. Angemon had sacrificed his life in order to defeat Myotismon and the only thing left was his helmet. It still surprised me that everything was destroyed except for that one thing alone. Setting it down I climbed into bed and tried to get to sleep.   
  


The next morning I woke up and took a look at Angemon's helmet once again. It was gone! Then I realized that I probably just misplaced it. After looking everywhere in my room I couldn't find it. So running to my sisters room I knocked on the door to see if she had any idea where it could be. Kari looked up at me with some sleep still in her eyes and said "no I don't. But I'll let you know if I do." 

Deciding that it was impossible for someone to steal it I went down stairs for some breakfast. Walking down the stairs I saw that the tv was on the news. "And in today's news" the news reporter said "three people are currently missing. Nobody knows who this man is but he considered armed and dangerous." 

Walking over I turned it off. It seemed that even after we have saved the world nothing had changed, making me wonder if what we did was all for nothing. Sighing I began to make myself a bowel of cereal.   
After finishing it I decided to play some soccer to take my minds off of things.   
  


By the time I quite playing soccer it was already near dark and I was currently walking home. About several blocks from my home I heard a woman scream. Running over to the alley that I heard the scream from I saw a man standing there. He was about six feet tall and was wearing an old trench coat, black gloves, and a pair of running shoes. 

There was nobody there but when the man noticed I was standing before him he ran to a door set in one of the buildings and ran through it as fast as he could. Figuring that he would know what happened to the girl I followed him. 

Going through the same door he went through I saw that he was going up a flight of stairs. Running after him I called for him to stop but he didn't slow down even for a second. After a few minutes of running I heard the sound of a door opening. Approaching the next set of stairs I saw that the door led to the outside. 

Running out onto the roof I saw he was busy looking over the side. "Stop!" I shouted. "Don't jump!" The figure looked right at me and at first began to walk towards me. After walking a few steps he did the most surprising thing ever, he quickly turned back around and jumped off the roof. The next sound sounded kind of odd. Like metal bending. 

Taking a look over the edge I saw him hanging onto a lamp post. Letting go he turned to me. That's the first time I saw his face for the first time. He was wearing bandages over his face and over his eyes were a pair of thick sun glasses. Looking up at me for a moment he ran off somewhere north.   
  


Returning home I told my parents what happened. They were worried about the entire episode and told me that I should stay inside until it was safe. Fortunately I managed to convince them by telling them that until he was caught Agumon would follow me everywhere. Going to bed I began to make plans for tomorrow.   
  


In the morning I picked up the phone and told everyone and their digimon to come over at the front of the hotel. As soon as they got here I told them of the incident that happened yesterday, and that we should split up and try to find this guy. 

Suddenly out of nowhere a rock hit me in the stomach. I looked up and saw that it was the man from last night standing across the street from us. Ignoring the pain I got up and said "that's him! We must catch him! The man was already running and we followed in hot pursuit.   
  


The man ran into the park and towards the center of the lake. Thinking that he would veer off in a couple of seconds I was surprised to see him keep on running non-stop. I was even more surprise as he ran on top of the very water itself. Standing at the center of the lake he moved down into it as if it were air. Surprised but still determined we all stood on the center of the lake and followed him. 

As we drifted on down I saw that we were in some sort of place. The figure was in front of us but he seemed to be leaping from one spot to the other hardly gaining any progress. I was about to run after him until Gatomon held up a paw and said "this is Myotismon's place. Ahead of us are a set of traps. I'm not sure how this human can know so much about this but I'll have to lead you." 

Gatomon jumped forward and landed about a foot away. Jumping again except this time to the left she motioned for us to follow. I was the first and as soon as I landed Gatomon took one step forwards waiting for me. After I moved Sora took my previous spot. It followed on like this until all of us were safely across. 

As soon as all of us were across the pursuit continued. After following the hall we saw it split in three directions. North, east, and west. Looking around confused I began to wonder were he was. Looking around for a moment Izzy said "everybody be quite for a moment." As soon as everybody was quite we started to hear footsteps to the right. "That way" I said. 

Going in the directions of the footsteps we saw the man rush out of a nearby door with a heavy book under underneath his arm. I'm not sure if he saw us or not but as soon as he left he ran on up the hallway. What made me curious was why he had that book. 

"We need to get that book he's got" I told the group. "I'll get him!" Tentomon shouted. Flying towards him he attacked the man's right hand and knocked the book to the floor causing two pages to fall out. The man knelt down and examined the pages for a moment and quickly scooped them up and ran off. 

Deciding that what he dropped would be more important than finding him I picked it up. It was just a plain red book with a thick spine and probably had a couple hundred pages in it. Opening it up I saw it was filled with pictures of different types of digimon. To the left were some info about telling what stage it was, what it digivolved from and to, it's attacks, and at the very bottom was some other stuff that was probably side notes. 

"Let me take a look at that" Izzy said. Handing the book over to him I said "don't know what use your going to get out of it, but go ahead." Flipping through the book Izzy's face began to light up. This book must tell about every type of digimon there is" he said thrilled. After flipping through it some more he frowned. "What has me interested are the two missing pages. One of them was of Angeteen and I don't know what the other one was of. Whatever they were they must have been very valuable to him to leave just this book and take them instead." Looking over to me Izzy said "since he is long gone by now it would be best if we returned home." Nodding I said "right. Tomorrow's another day. We should meet up with him again.   
  


The next night everyone was over at my apartment. Izzy had deduced that this book was a treasure trove of knowledge about every digimon that does or had existed. He also concluded that the pages that the man had was probably for the information at the bottom. 

"But how does that help us" I asked. "I don't know. All that I do know is that whatever those pages contained are significantly important." Just then outside of my window we heard a girl screamed. Looking out the window I saw that the man was standing there. Yelling at the others to follow me I dashed out of the door and down the stairs.   
  


Reaching outside I saw that the man was already to the other side of the street running as fast as he could. Running after him I noticed he was carrying something in his arms. Taking a close look it turned out to be the woman in the alley. It seemed that he had not killed the woman as I thought he had but instead was carrying her for some other odd reason. The woman's face and arms had small cuts on them that was perferiously bleeding, and she was currently unconscious. 

The man knowing that he was being chased placed the woman on a bench and turned around to face us, ready for a fight. Steeping forwards I said "who are you, and why are you behind these disappearances?!" The man remained as silent as death, he just hunched his body a little more, taking a good fighting stance. 

Gritting my teeth I said "if you want to fight come on. Suddenly Agumon had digivolved into Greymon and sent a Nova Blast at the man. The man jumped back just in time to avoid being hit by his attack. He didn't run away as I expected him to. Instead he held his ground preparing for what was to come next. 

Greymon charged at him but he dodged again and somehow managed to have enough time to launch a punch at him. The fight went on like this for awhile until Izzy shouted "stop!" Looking at Izzy I asked "what do you mean stop?" 

Looking back at me he said "I just figured it out. This man... I know who he is. He's Angemon. "What are you talking about? Angemon is dead!" Shaking his head he asked the man "Tell me. Are you or are you not Angemon?" The man looked back at us for a moment, perhaps deciding what to do next. Suddenly he turned around, still keeping his defense, and walked away without saying a word. 

Staring at him I began to wonder 'if he's our enemy... then how come he just left?' Izzy turned to look at me and said "I'm still not sure it's him. But if it is then I suggest that we leave him alone until we know for sure. After all... if he was responsible for the disappearance then how come was he carrying that woman and more importantly... why were they only small cuts on her?" I then realized he was right. If he was the one who was causing it then why bother carrying that woman when he knew it would slow him down? "Your right" I said. "He's probably not the one, but he's also not Angemon. If he wase then he would have worn his helmet. He has no helmet and also... if he was him he would have finished us off easily. The way he defeated Myotismon proved just that."   
  


Next morning I woke up trying to get things sorted out. It seemed that we had someone who knew a lot about these disappearances but the only problem was that he would not tell us. It took me most of the morning to try to figure what was going on. Giving up I finally raced downstairs. 

As soon as I got to the bottom mom handed me an envelope and said it was for me. Tearing it opened it read: _Tonight. Exactly 12 miles north of the convention center at 6:00. No latter then that._ That was all it said. There was no return address and the one who sent it was left anomymouse and below was a picture of a snake coiled around a dove. Shrugging I made my way to meet this "anomymouse." 

Reaching the meeting place I found that the rest of the gang was standing there to. "I guess you all got a letter to huh?" I asked, knowing what the answer would be. "Yeah" Sora said. Who is this guy were suppose to meet?" "I have no idea but I don't think it should be long."   
  


Suddenly behind us a group of buildings exploded and something that looked like Myotismon mixed with something out of a nightmare appeared. Looks like I just found out who this anomymouse was. "That's VenomenMyotismon" Izzy said. "I though he was fully evolved but he had somehow managed to digivolve into a higher level." "I can't believe this!" I screamed. "This is just like changing the rules in the middle of a football game." 

Suddenly Patamon digivolved into Angemon, and Gatomon digivolved into Angewoman and the two angles charged into the foray. But as they fought him it soon became evident they were having little affect on him as he started to swat at them like flies. 

Izzy was busy typing at his computer and looked up and said "T.K., Kari! Come here! I need you to do something. They approached Izzy and he said "I found out that since there angles they have the ability to make a digimon digivolve, so I need you to do me this favor no questions asked." Looking at them seriously he said "do you trust me?" They nodded their head slowly. "Alright" Izzy said taking a deep breath. "I need you to tell them to shoot Tai and Matt with their arrows." 

"What!?" they both screamed. "I know it sounds crazy but trust me alright?" T.K. and Kari looked at Izzy as if he were out of his mind but slowly agreed to do it. Holding there crests in hand they told the two angles what needed to be done. 

A beam of light shot out of their crests and hit the two angles and as it did a single arrow appeared in each of their hands. "Are you scared Tai?" Matt asked with a mocking tone. "Not at all" I said even though I was about ready to bolt. "But if you don't mind" I said grasping his hand for reassurance. "Maybe I should hold on to you. Just so you won't run off." 

The two angles threw their arrows and as soon as it hit us I felt a tingle of electricity run through me. Looking at Agumon I saw that he had digivolved to a higher level, the same for Matt's. Izzy was typing at his computer and said that their both Mega digimon. Yours is WarGreymon who can summon energy in his general area and has a devastating attack called terra force. Matt's is MetalGarurmon who's attacks are 

The two digimon attacked him but unlike the two angles they were having more success. MetalGarurmon managed to keep him busy long enough for WarGreymon to use terra force and he became a blur as he spun about so fast it was hard to see him. After that he charged at VenomenMyotismon drilling a giant hole below his waist, while VenomenMyotismon screamed in pain as he passed though him. 

As soon as he resurfaced on the other side of him he looked back and noticed he was still standing. "Fools!" he roared. "You have done nothing but awakened the beast within me." Where the hole was once drilled it started closing up revealing a large scar. The scar began to move back and forth and soon some kind of creature with pinchers on it's face broke through. 

The creature looked around and growled as it sent out a dark wave of energy throwing even the two Megas to the ground. Getting up I realized something. If what we were looking at was his true form, then how could we defeat him? 

Suddenly something that looked like an orange fire ball whizzed pass us and struck VenomenMyotismon in the chest. Turning our heads we saw where it come from. Standing above us was something that looked human except for a few major changes. He was made up of entirely of fire and water which moved about his body at a slow rate and his face despite the fact it to, was made of fire and water, resembled a human except for his eyes. His eyes had no iris, and his pupils were nothing more than two small flames. "That's shadowmon" Tentomon said in surprised. "There is little known about him except for his name and that he has control over anything that is made of fire and water. Also he has the strange ability to become both solid and unsolid at will." 

Staring at VenomenMyotismon Shadowmon held up his right hand and moved it in a half arc. A wall of flames suddenly burst from the ground creating a giant circle around him. Not taking his eyes off of him even for a moment he narrowed them and the flames began to to sweep in towards him. As they touched him he roared in pain as he twisted and turned but still they kept on going. Finally after going halfway up they died out. 

Staring at him in pain he said "is that your best shot?" "No" Shadowmon said. "This is." Rising in the air to about VenomenMyotismon head height he sent a ball of fire towards a few buildings. Aiming again he sent a few more until the entire area was ablaze with fire and choked with ashes and shoot. "What is he doing!" I yelled at no one in particular while trying to shield myself from the raging inferno. 

I soon had my answer. Making a gesture to the fire it began to slowly rise up. No! Not just rise up, it actually began to flow to him! Making another gesture to the park, water began to flow at him. It must have been from the lake I surmised. The fire and water started to course to him and as they did they began to form a shell of fire and water. As soon as it was formed it spun around him slowly dissipating little by little. When it was gone Shadowmon was gone only to be replaced by a 500 ft. tall version of him. 

Shadowmon, moving faster than sight could follow, landed a blow to VenomenMyotismon jaw knocking him back into a couple of buildings. As he got up Shadowmon jumped back in defense ready for another attack. VenomenMyotismon took a swing at him but instead of dodging he stood still. As soon as his hand touched his face it kept right on going till it reappeared on the back of Shadowmon's head. Suddenly he pulled it back out. FAST!! Reviling that it was singed. 'That's what happens when you try hitting fire' I thought smudgly. 

Shadowmon took another swing at him but VenomenMyotismon caught his arm and managed to land a punch at him making him stumble, but not fall. 'He may be able to become solid or unsolid' I thought 'but he can't become both at the same time.' 

Before Shadowmon could react VenomenMyotismon grabbed him by the neck. Struggling, Shadowmon tried to escape but couldn't. His captor smiled, knowing he was about to win. Just as his struggling was slowing down Myotismon realized him and blood began to fall to the ground like a river. Around Shadowmon's neck was a set of spikes stained with fresh blood. It figured. Since he was made of nothing but fire and water then that meant he could have changed his body into what ever he wanted. 

Grabbing his throat and rubbing it, unmistakable, burning rage entered his eyes. The two small flames that were his eyes flickered and started to burn brighter, and his body seem to react the same way as fire would when splashed with oil. 

Closing his eyes he concentrated. He started to shrink. At first it was a little bit but after a couple of moments it began to speed up. His body, since it had smaller space, started to move faster also. As he shrank down to about human size the fire and water that made up his body was spinning so fast that it was hard to tell where one began and the other one ended. 

Raising his hands above his head a shield appeared covering only him and VenomenMyotismon. Raising his hands above his head a second time he pulled them back as far as they could go. Between them a giant ball of fire and water appeared somehow all becoming just one thing instead of two separate attacks. When it was fully charged he threw the ball at VenomenMyotismon and it exploded. I was glad that the shield was there to stop it because if not, then by the look of it, Tokyo and a few other major cities would have been wiped off the face of the map. 

Soon it faded leaving an area of destruction in it's wake. The shield was gone of course since it was only maintained by Shadowmon and he was already dead. Looking at the group I knew what they were thinking. We may have won but this battle had a bittersweet end to it. While VenomenMyotismon was dead so was Shadowmon. They lost both their worst enemy and a friend they never had a chance to know.   
  


A loan figure stood in silence. Reaching into his trench coat he pulled out two sheets of paper and smirked. "Well it's been proven now" he said removing a glove, and holding the pictures in his hand. Uncrumpling the papers he reviled one sheet was of Angemon and another was of VenomenMyotismon. Looking at the bottom he reread the caption below VenomenMyotismon picture. 

_This stage can be reached by normal digivolving but if he dies in his previous stage he can still assume this stage but will need lots of energy to do it. Also if someone is connected to his life force then when he becomes a Mega, the one he is connected to will either digivolve or he will take his entire life force. This is just a rumor that has still been unproven._

Holding the paper up in his hand he closed it in and when he reopened it there was only a pile of ashes where the two papers once where. Tapping the side of the empty bottle in his trench coat he looked at the place where VenomenMyotismon had been defeated. "Looks like you are on your own" he said with sadness in his voice. "But you are not yet ready to know. That must come latter." Before leaving he remembered the symbol that best represented him. The serpent may be dead but it had already left it's mark. Only time could heal it. Turning around, he walked away from the city leaving nothing behind but a trail of memories filled with sadness and sorrow. 

Another fic done. I got a Taiora coming up and from there I got a fic about an interview between me and Kari about how I came up with all the idea's for my fics. I'm also accepting requests of what kind of fic you want me to write. So if you have any e-mail me at ome02192@mail.wvnet.edu 


	3. Angeteenagermon's Tale 3

Angeteenagermon's Tale 3 

Just to avoid confusion, this fic takes place in series two. The new characters hardly appear in it except for Davis who doesn't show up at all. So this fic is basically 10% from the show and 90% from my own head. *^_^* Oh yeah, you have to read about halfway through it before things start to get interesting because of me having to build the plot up a little so please be patient! It's worth the wait. 

Inset disclaimer here: 

Angeteen 

So far four years have come and gone, and this marked the fourth anniversary of the death and defeat of Myotismon. Getting a ride back here wasn't easy considering the fact that I had to wait until the gang defeated what ever kind of psycho that was running lose in the digiworld and then wait to for the gate to open. As soon as they came back (and, fortunately, defeated who ever it was) I made the cross back over, making sure I was out of their site. No use in having them to worry about weather that was me or not. 

Now that I glance back on it I should have stayed in the real world for two reasons. I've never removed the clothing I brought back, even though I no longer need it, and two... I'm bored stiff. Looks like being an ultra strong Ultimate had it's draw backs, but at least I never had to look out for myself much. Glancing into the forest I listened for a moment, knowing he was there. "You can come out now Unimon" I called. 

Unimon come out looking disappointed. "I never could sneak up on you could I?" "No" I said. "And you could never tell me who it was that the guys had to fight. I may be bored but I'm not bored enough to listen to what some kind of idiot thought he would make it easy by ruling everything. I already finished off one and the gang has defeated who ever it was, so now is a time for rest." 

Glancing back up at the sky, I noticed something. "Black rings?" I muttered. "You're thinking of going gothic" Unimon said with a chuckle. "No" I said, pointing up. "Black rings." Looking up he saw what I meant. "What are they for?" I said baffled. Looks like I should have kept my mouth shout. They started to fly straight towards us! 

As they did I leapt to my feet in a fighting stance, old instance coming back to me in a flash. One of them went near Unimon and attached itself to his front foreleg. The color of his eyes drained away being replaced by a glowing red. Turning his head towards me he lunged. 

My body, now under complete auto polite, managed to dodge out of the way, missing the assault by inches. "What gives?!" I screamed at him. Looking at him, I didn't notice the black ring that had started to lower itself around my waist.   
  


"New home, new school, but same old lumpy oatmeal" I said, poking at a pile of sludge that everyone laughingly called food. Need to get to school before I'm late. Running downstairs I pushed the button for the escalator to drop down to my floor. Inside were two people about my age. "Hi guys!" I shouted, waving at them. "My name is T.K.!" "Oh, hi." The girl with purple hair said. "I'm Yolie and this is Cody" she said, motioning to a light, black haired boy who came up to about my waist. "Good to meet both of you" I said. "Come on. We need to get to school."   
  


Later that day during school, I met Kari. It turned out that she was in a couple of my classes and that was good news considering that we could now catch up on old times. We met again later today when we had to go to the supply area to pick up a few things. 

As we were getting some stuff, Yolie ran in holding up a message in her right hand, and an expression on her face that suggested it was urgent. "Tai says he needs to meet you in the Digiworld, wherever that is." "If Tai sent this message" Kari began "then it must be serious." Running up to the computer room I turned one of the computers on. 

"Wait up guys!" somebody said from behind us. Turning around I saw who it was. "Hi Izzy. Tai said he needs to meet us in the digiworld." "I know. I got one to" he said, moving over to the computer and began setting it up. 

After a couple of minutes, Izzy fished setting up the program. "All right" I said, "let's go." Kari was the first to go. She held the digivise up to the screen, and as she did, the screen gave off a bright glow. Then, she started to shrink down in size, becoming smaller by the second. As she did so, she also became transparent until she finally disappeared. I held my digivise up to the screen and followed right behind her, all the time wondering what danger we will face once we get there.   
  


I was by a cave with Gatomon, waiting for the guys to show up. So much has been happening lately, that everyone needs to be brought up to speed on it. The e-mail I sent them should have done the trick, so I just needed to wait around for awhile until they showed up. 

Soon enough, I saw them not far away from where I was standing. Running over to them I hollered "over here guys!" They rushed over to me and after a few moments of greetings (and learning that Izzy couldn't join them for reasons unknown) I said "come on. There is something I need to tell you."   
  


Inside the cave I told them what has happened. "This weird guy showed up one day, calling himself the Digimon Emperor. He's the one behind sending out these dark ring that are somehow controlling the digimon." "Yeah" Gatomon said, jumping in. "They do everything except get rid of fleas. On top of that, there is this new dark digivise that makes us unable to digivolve." 

"Tell me about it. It even blocks tv reception" a new voice said. Turning around we saw a figure standing in front of the entrance wearing a trench coat, gloves, and a pair of sneakers. His face was wrapped up in bandages and a pair of glasses were over his eyes. "Looks like no matter where we go, you will always follow us" I said, smirking. 

"Don't get to close to him Tai!" Gatomon yelled at me. "He's got a dark ring attached on him!" she said, pointing to his waist. And, indeed, he did have one. Weather he was once a friend or not no longer matters. He's our enemy and will remain that way until we get that dark ring off of him. 

Then, leaping into the air, she tried to attack him. The man's hand moved faster than the eye could follow and caught her by the neck. "Fool" he said in a voice a teacher would probably use on an ill disciplined student. "You should know to never attack head on. It eliminates any chance of defense, and besides that, I'm immune to it." Making another movement with his arm, he threw her against the far wall of the cliff. 

Gatomon rose up to try again but the man lifted up his hand, halting her. "As much as I love to play around with you, I'm not your enemy." The man removed his glasses and tossed them towards the ground. It wasn't easy to see much of his eyes. The cloth covered most of them, except for the pupil, and even that was hard to see. 

Moving his right arm apart from his body, smoke started to appear from underneath his trench coat. The smoke then turned into a roaring fire with heat so great I could feel it even from here. Surprising, considering that I was a good 20 ft away from him. But what was even more surprising was the fact he wasn't even screaming in pain. Rather, he seemed to be enjoying it. As the flames died, I saw why. In the man's place was Shadowmon. 

My mouth nearly hit the ground. "Surprised aren't you" he said. "Don't be. It takes more than that a mere explosion to get rid of me. But now I think is the time to tell you my little secret. My secret goes like this; you've known me even before the disappearances. Would you like me to reveal who I really am? You would be quite surprised with the results, let me reassure you" he said, in a way that made me causcious. "What are you talking about?" I asked. "I don't remember meeting you until after people started disappearing. "Let me show you" he said, we a strange smile on his face. 

His body began to twist and turn. As it did, I began to make sense out of what he was turning into. When he finished, he was still made out of water and fire, but now a few things were changed. His face looked like a teen with neck length hair, but those weren't the only changes. The fire moved together resembling a shirt that was at least two sizes to big, and the water merged together forming a set of blue jeans. And, out of his back, protruded a pair of wings. 

Staring in amazing I said "Angeteen?" "Alive and present" he said, smirking. "Myotismon came back remember? As long as he's around, I'm around. Though this time things are different. This time...only I'm alive." "What do you mean?" "Remember those papers I found. One of them was of me in my Champion form and the other was of him as a Mega. I didn't want you to find anything to soon so I had to...err...dispose of them, shall we say, after the fight. 

I didn't need you to find me in my Champion form least you learn what my next stage would be and then morn over my death, and I didn't want you to learn this little secret: that when he assumes that form, if anyone is connected to his life force they will either digivolve, or take it after he dies. Fortunately for me I took over the later, rather than the sooner. It was a good thing that I still had enough for one more does. 

"Enough of what?" Rolling his eyes he said "the potion of course. Before Wizardmon died, he gave me this potion that would make me digivolve. There was only enough left for two doses though, so I didn't want to waste it until necessary. Now then, we have got to do something about these dark rings. The first thing we need to do is... 

He suddenly cut off and looked around, as if trying to detect something. Looking around a bit he glanced upwards at the ceiling and concentrated on it for a few moments. His face pulled back into a snarl as he took an offense stance. 'What could he be so causcious about' I wondered to myself. Unfortunately my question was soon answered. 

The ceiling caved in as a digimon started to make it's way in. It jumped down towards us, it's eyes literally blazing red. It was a monocromon. A digimon that looked like some kind of four footed dinosaur that was the height of a man but with dark scales, a horn, and teeth that suggested it's diet didn't contain anything plant like. Worst of all, it's attack, Diamond Blast, sent out a fireball that would do more than singe your skin. 

I caught sight of a dark ring around it's waist, and backed up. Knowing that the digimon couldn't digivolve, I made a run for the cave exit. It seemed that everyone else had the same idea and decided to follow suit. Well...nearly everyone that is. Shadowmon looked as if he would have rather stay and fight, but he went with us anyhow. 

After running the length of the cave we managed to reach outside beneath the over hang of a cliff. Turning around, I saw Shadowmon had already stopped and was preparing for a fight. Monocromon opened his mouth and shot out a fire ball that was big enough to reduce a man to ash. 

Seeing it, Shadowmon dodged to the side, letting it pass him on by. As soon as he was clear he circled back, preparing for an attack of his own. Lifting his hand high, he aimed it at the black ring around it's mid-section. From his hand, a fireball that was red on the outside but a deep blue on the inside, appeared in his hand. Pulling it back, he launched it straight at his opponent. 

The attack hit him, shattering the dark ring, but before it did, the monocromon made another attack. Shadowmon dodged this one, to. Turning his attention back towards him, he saw him slinking off into the woods, no longer under the dark ring's control. That's when I heard it. 

A sound, that sounded as if a cliff was about to collapse, came from above us. Looking up I saw that the monocromon's attack must have hit the cliff and it was about to collapse! Running out from underneath it I looked back, seeing if everyone had made it. They all made it out except for T.K.. He was standing there, petrified. 

"Get out T.K.!" I yelled at him! "It's going to collapse any minute now!" He didn't even budge. He just kept standing there, to scared to even move. Suddenly Shadowmon appeared from beside him. Picking him up by the collar of his shirt, he threw him out of harms way and tried to escape the oncoming fall of rocks. He didn't make it. At least a ton of rocks came crashing down on him as he reached the edge of it. 

It all happened so fast that it took me a couple of seconds to take it all in. Then when the impact of it all hit me, I rushed over, trying to remove some of the rocks. As I did the gang came over helping me. After about an hour of moving rocks out of the way, we finally managed to move enough to reveal him from the waist down. He wasn't in good shape. He looked weak at best. 

Wrapping my arms around his waist I tried to pull him out...but they only fazed right through him as if he were nothing but air. "Quite fooling around and try to get him out!" T.K. yelled at me. "I can't" I hollered. My hands went right through him. Rolling his eyes T.K. said "yeah right. Let me try." Walking over to him he tried, but had no better luck then I did. Looking up at me he said "your right. He can't be moved. What can we do?" 

"Maybe you should try willing him to move" Kari suggested. "Because last time when someone hand whet through him, it got scorched. Yours didn't so maybe if you try concentrating on him moving he might." Looking up at her I said "thanks Kari." 

Bending back down I concentrated on him to become solid, to be able to gain substance enough so he can be moved. I reached out again and tried to move him, but still he remained, untouched. "It seems that concentrating isn't the only thing I need to do" I mumbled. "There needs to be something else done, but what could it be?" 

Staring at his limp form I thought for a moment. I then began to notice that the fire and water that made him up seemed to be just one thing. They seemed to intertwine with each other, neither existing apart nor together, but as one. 

Reaching down again, I gave it one more try. I concentrated not for him to become solid, but instead focused on the two elements. I tried to see them not as two, but as one and one alone. Willing them to combine with each other, to become as they should be. I wrapped my arms around his waist once more, and as I did, I felt something that could only be described as water given a human form.   
  


We were inside of the computer room we had left earlier today. Shadowmon was stretched out on a table unmoving. I explained to Izzy what had happened while we were in the Digiworld and also about Shadowmon's brave deed. 

Izzy walked over to him and picked up Shadowmon's wrist, feeling for a pulse. "It seems normal" he said. "The wounds from the rock fall are actually starting to look better, but it seems he's falling into an even deeper sleep. This is not good." 

Walking over to his lap top he worked on it for a few minutes and then looked up. "It seems that I've found the problem" he announced. "It seems that he will recover naturally on his own but something is left undiscovered inside of him. Some...presence is upsetting the balance of his regular thinking. He's trying to find it but can't, so one of you will have to help him. 

"How?" I asked. "It seems that our digivises" stated Izzy "have not only the ability to make our digimon digivolve, or release a controlled digimon, but also they can be used to enter someone's conciseness, given that they aren't resisting of course. A willing one is one thing, but I'm not sure about an unwilling one. Fortunately I don't think he would be protesting, so who's going to give it a shot?" 

No one looked willing to go so I figured since I was usually their leader, then it was up to me. "I'll go" I said. "All right Tai" Izzy said. "But remember that while your in there, that whatever you do could have drastic affects. You could either help him or you could make it worse, so be careful. "Right" I said, removing my digivise. "And just as caution" he said "that their is always the possibility that you could die. Only your mind will go in leaving your body behind, so if your mind dies while in their, you body would live on but without the mind it would soon die anyhow, so be careful, you play a dangerous game and the stakes are high." Remembering the information given, I held out my digivise as it glowed.   
  


I was standing in a narrow hall that lead to an iron steel door. I walked up to it and opened it. As I did, I saw an image appear before me. It didn't appear directly in front of me. Instead, it was as if I was really their myself. 'Must be playing inside of my head' I reasoned. 

The scene was in a forest, nobody was their. Then I heard a rustling. Angeteen came running through the bushes, and in a quick hurry too. Out of the same bushes, Myotismon appeared. Angeteen was trying to run, but the path stopped at an out cropping of rock, their was no where left to run to. Realizing this, he spun around to face his opponent. It was comical at best. He clearly had no chance of surviving this encounter. 

Myotismon stood in place, clearly waiting for him to attack. He wasn't to be disappointed. As he did, Myotismon swung out his arm, knocking him into the wall of rock. Advancing, he picked him up by the throat, squeezing it. Angeteen was having trouble breathing, and was even having me trouble trying to free himself. But it was no use. After a few minutes, he was thrown back to the ground, discarded like an old rag. He didn't even move. He was either dead or soon would be. 

Soon Wizardmon appeared beside him. He made a magic gesture ending with his hand in a fist. Turning around he looked towards Myotismon's direction. Releasing his hand, a thin, small, band of light, hardly noticeable unless one was looking for it, appeared. It started from Angeteen and ended probably over at Myotismon. Soon it faded, but Angeteen started to breath even though he was still unconscious. Wizardmon made the same gesture, this time however, the band of light appeared between him and Angeteen, making his face regain a bit of color. 

After that the scene faded, and Angeteen was sitting on the floor before me. "Do you think that if he had never showed up, then things would still have played out the same without me?" I was taken aback. It seemed that Shadowmon was having doubts that his part in this ordeal even mattered. Placing my hand on his shoulder I said "it may have, and it may have not, but either way we needed you. You were the only one who was knew where his hide out was and you were also the only one who knew the layout. If it weren't for you, then it probably wouldn't have gone so well." 

Angeteen looked at me for a minute, and for a moment, I almost thought I saw him smile. I soon noticed that he was staring at my eyes. I looked back into his, and as I did, I felt for an instant that I knew everything there was needed to know about a person. 

I saw that they were only mere entities that existed for awhile and then soon perished. But in that time they would have already gone through to much. They would have seen the development of new technologies and ideas, the birth and death of loved ones, and then there were the wars. Not just between two states but the small ones. Ones that were against both enemy and friend, loved and hated, they fought them all. Some ended by being resolved, others ended in tragedy. It was now clear why people weren't eternal. Just the life they possessed now was already to much. Then, that instant was over. 

Looking up I saw that the scene had changed, but this time it was familiar. I was standing on top of the building where Angeteen had first digivolved and fought Myotismon. It replayed the entire thing right up to the explosion. This time though I saw how Angeteen survived. He also was hit but because he was the one generating the power, it's affect was lessened on him. Myotismon however took the full brunt of it and all that could have been seen was his mask floating towards the ground. 

The scene faded and Angemon was standing there. He was as we had saw him from the first time; clad in armor with his hand hovering near his sword, ready for a fight if the need arises. Angemon looked at me and said "maybe... I should have accepted your help" he said, with regret in his voice. "At least that way, there was the chance he would have gone down instead of waiting for him to reappear." 

I saw that this was another problem Shadowmon was trying to work out. Just maybe if he had worked with us instead of attacking him by himself, he would be gone. But then so would he...that wasn't a very comforting thought. At least this way he had a chance to survive without having Myotismon to lean on to to supply the life force. But then again was it right? He was suppose to be dead that very night when he met him for the first time. So maybe it was indeed for the best that he had accepted their help. But still... 

"It was your battle, not ours" I said. "You had a matter to settle with him for what he had done so it was only your right. For that, there can be no guilt. It would have been wrong to take something as precious as your revenge away after you've trained yourself for that very fight." 

He look at me, his eyes trying to encompass everything I said. He sighed and said "your right. And besides, even if I had died in the process of trying to kill him but failed, you would still be there to carry on the fight and would have won anyway." 

Removing his sword from his saber he held it in his hands. The blade began to shimmer and shrank down in size. As it did so, it's shape also began to change. At first it was hard to tell but then it become more obvious. The main surface was reflective, with steel on the outside making a border, as if one were to hold it in his hands. The handle also shrunk in, making the sides seem less sharp and more able to grasp. Finally it finished. In his hand was mirror made of metal that was neither pretty nor ugly. 

Turning to me Angemon said "take this. It is my sword but it's also a sword of another type. Look into it, and it will show you as you really are. Weather good or bad this mirror will show it. You will need this when you finally face him." 

"Who is he?" I asked. "I do not now. All I now is that his power is currently limitless. There is a way to break him of it but I'm not sure as to how that should be done." "Where can I find him?" I'll take you part way there. A barrier has been set up to halt his advance but it is failing and soon will be broken. Once you reach it you will hear many voices, but only one of them is the true voice. Pick the wrong one and you die." 

Gulping I said "well... might as well try." "Good. Close your eyes and relax. This should take only a moment." Closing my eyes, I waited for a moment. Suddenly I felt a light pressure on my head that must have been Angemon's hand, and in the next moment I felt a light tingle go through my body.   
  


When my eyes cleared I was standing in a room that was laden with dull red brick. The room was at least 12 ft wide, and and only 6 ft long. In front me, engraved inside of the wall, was five faces that seemed to be twisted in pain. They were all moaning "free me." The moaning was steadily increasing by the minute and was nearly deafening me. Looking around at them I suddenly noticed the room seemed a bit smaller. 

Taking another look I found that it was! The walls were closing in on me! I had to think fast in order to get out of here alive. Raising my voice so that it was above theirs, I suddenly yelled "quite!" The heads were silent for a few moments and that gave me time to ask "who are all of you?" 

The first one cried "free me. I'll love you forever, for I am the truth of the heart." "Free me" the second one commanded. "I'll give you ssssso many things. I'll give you all the wealth you ssssseek, all the power you dessssserve, for I'm the ssssstrongest truth of all, the truth of the hand." 

"Free me" the third begged. "I'll give you all I know, weather happy or sad, or pleasant or sorrowful, for I'm the voice of the mind. "Free me" the fourth replied. I'll shower you with mystery and more, for I'm the truth of the unknown. "Free me" the fifth said plainly. "I don't have much to offer except peace and wisdom, for I'm the truth of the spirit." 

By now the room was only three feet wide. If I didn't make a choice and fast, then I never would. Concentrating, I tried to think. Heart...Hand...Mind...Unkown....Spirit...all the voices offered something that was a truth, and each was precious, but only one of them was the real voice...but which one? They all seemed to be part of the truth, but only one voice was the true voice. Then I realized the answer. 

Raising my hands I shouted "they all are!" The walls suddenly quite sliding, and began to back up. The wall shimmered with a light of it's own as the heads sunk into the wall. As they sunk into it I raised my hand to shield my eyes from the glow of the light.   
  


As it cleared, I saw that I was looking at Angemon except this time the bandages were gone, showing his face. In his right hand was a bottle half filled with some liquid. Bringing it up to his lip, he drunk a few swift gulps. 

Suddenly light glowed around him, illuminating the surrounding area. And as soon as it came, it left, revealing that he was now gone, as if it had killed him leaving no traces behind except for the cloths he was wearing that were now in a heap. 

Suddenly I saw something move from beneath the pile of garments. It moved on the ground like a snake, except it was so flat that it seemed as if was part of the earth itself. Getting a better look, it also seemed to be made of water and fire, and had the out shape of an angel. 

The figure, getting it's bearings, started to lift itself up from the ground. It looked like water flowing in reverse and as it piled itself up. It still looked like an angel, except now it was solid. It turned it's head about, getting a look at it's wings, and upon seeing them, they shrunk down into his body. 

'This must have happened when he first became Shadowmon' I thought. I then watched as he ran to the battle where he fought VenomenMyotismon, and from there, the rest of the scene played out as we had seen it. Then, the surrounding images started to darken, having shown what was needed.   
  


I opened my eyes, and as I did so, I saw I was in a barren landscape. Black rock was underneath me and the plains were barren, not even a weed grew. In front of me was Shadowmon, but he had seriously changed from the last time I had seen him. 

His body was of a snake but only from the waist down, above the waist he was human with scales over his arms, face and torso, out of his back were two wings sticking out that looked like a doves. His face, once a friendly sight, was now dark. He looked at me with such hatred that I could tell that the Shadowmon I once knew was now dead. 

His eyes narrowed at me, and he spoke it a voice that was of a demon. "I see you made it hear. Impressed with my work?" he waved his hand, encompassing the bitter landscape. "It's amazing what power can do to a person once it takes hold. All you see before you was done with power, much like my present form suggests. Peace, love, caring, humanity, all have died" he said, with a triumphant sneer. "Good riddance to them all! Now there is only one true presence in a person's life, power. Much like the dark rings you might say. It couldn't control him because he was already becoming evil, so it was useless. So, boy, this is the only life there is to live, and I dare you to say any different." 

"I do say different!" I shouted at him. "Because of power it has caused many their very lives. Do you realize exactly how many have died because of it?" "Oh yes, I do" he paused for a moment, and then spoke again. "But still, wasn't it power itself that has ensured your victories? Or did you merely talk them into given up, or make them fell bad about themselves? No. You did not. If it were not for power, you would have long since been killed. So do not blame me if you yourself can be condemned for the same thing. 

"We only used it because we had to. We didn't want to, but we did for the good of the cause. Not only for ourselves, but for Earth." "And what of those you killed? You tell me that power itself is evil when it kills an innocent life, but when you use to guarantee your existence, you call it good." His face then darkened as he said his next line of words. "I use mine in the same manner. They were weak so died under my power, just as the ones you killed. You are no better than I am. You use power only because it meet your ends, but used in any other you see it as evil. But it does not matter. This talk bores me and you to shale be as all the others who have died under my might!" 

Before he could move I screamed out "wait!" Reaching inside of my pocket, I pulled out the mirror, ready to use it. "I have something that will convince you that what you are doing is wrong. Look here, into this mirror and tell me what you see." Shadowmon walked over to me and removed the mirror from my hands. Holding it up to his face I saw that the mirror started to turn black. Then, it turned blacker still as images played across it's surface of countless battles. Men, women, and children died at his hands. Cities and great nations themselves were destroyed by his power, and as he moved from one place to the next, he left behind a trail of death in his wake. Buildings were half destroyed, bodies were lying on the ground, their blood coating the soil. 

As these images played I noticed he had a cruel, sadistic smile on his face. He was actually enjoying this! All the deaths, all the tragedies, and he enjoyed every minute of it. I then realized, that this was the true nature of power. Unguarded, it created a monster of limitless power and destruction. All it left behind was a mere shell of the person who once was there, but was now long dead. That's when I noticed that he was oblivious to me. He was to busy watching the mirror, smiling as each person and each nation fell. That would probably give me just enough time to get my job done. 

I placed my hand on his torso and prayed he wouldn't notice. He didn't. Turning my attention towards him, I concentrated. I looked for that place were the fire and water combined, becoming a single thing. Except this time I wasn't going to make him solid, I was going to make him expand. If I was right, all that power gathered up and stretched out till he could no longer control it, should cause him to explode just like an atom bomb. It would mean that I, to, would die, but if I didn't do something soon I was going to be dead anyhow. 

Tuning my thoughts on his body I concentrated on expanding it. Soon, it did. It was slow at first, but it was still enough. I kept concentrating on him until he was at least three times his regular height. But at that exact moment, he decided he had enough of the mirror, and raised his head from it. 

When he saw what was happening, he roared, and looked down right at me. Suddenly my hand started to feel warm. The warm sensation turned into a small burn, and the burn turned into unbearable pain. I screamed, and removed my hand from his side. 

Pulling it back was a big mistake, I soon learnt. As soon as my hand was gone, he started to shrink back down to size. Seeing this, I reapplied my hand, ignoring the pain. It only served to slow him down. He was still shrinking, but at a much slower rate. 

'It can't all end like this' I though to myself. 'Not after I've come so far.' Then I remembered what I've been through, facing each aspect of Shadowmon. I learnt from Angeteen that Shadowmon wasn't eternal, but he would soon die. What then, would it matter what he would have done? 

A lot actually. If he was indestructible, then he could level the planet if he wanted. But then I remembered what Angemon had taught me. The mirror. It wasn't the mirror that replayed a person's life, but the exact conciseness of that person. It seemed that the mirror itself was useless, considering all a person had to do was look deep within themselves to find out who they were. 

Then there was the barrier. All of those voices, yet they were all just one. Much like a person. They were made up of different emotions and mysteries, but still, they were just one person. And Shadowmon. He had taught me the greatest lesson of all. Power itself was neither good or evil, but was merely a tool. Much like a saw or a hammer. They were meant for good, but they could also be used for murder. So when a person used it for evil, it didn't make the tool evil, it only made the person evil. 

And now, I knew what I had to do. I could never take him down all at once. Nothing that powerful could be brought down in one fowl swoop. Instead, it had to be attacked separately, individually. I put my hand against his side and concentrated on him becoming unsolid. Not all the way, but just enough to allow me through. Suddenly my hand went through him, but met only a little resistance. I then climbed my through. 

Inside was a place that words could not describe. The water splashed across my face and cloths soaking me, and the fire blazed across my skin. I would have greatly preferred to have died right there and then and been free of it all, but I had work to do. 

I concentrated on just the bottom half of his body, making it expand. As I concentrated, the flames seemed to ease slightly, but they still tore at my flesh. When I felt resistance, I concentrated on his upper torso. When I met resistance there, I struck somewhere else. I made my choices at random, making it possible for him to have to wait before he could counter against it. 

I knew that I was winning. Soon it would all be to late. I knew he was at least five times his regular height but I didn't know that with my eyes. I couldn't. The flames had reduced them to a pair of useless glazed out things that would see the world no more. I knew it by instinct. I could actually feel it in my very bones. Then, after a few more moments, I heard a loud scream telling me that I had won. Yet as I sunk to the floor, knowing that I was going to die, I couldn't help wondering why it sounded as if they were two voices.   
  


Pain shot through ny head, but that was only to be expected after having a ton of rocks fall on top of you. I looked around, letting my eyes slowly adjust to their scenery. I was in a room. A building it looked like. Computers lined the wall. 'I must be in the real world' I thought to myself. 

"Your awake!" T.K. cried, running over to me. Sitting up, I began to rub the back of my throbbing head. Suddenly I felt something scrap against it. Feeling around a bit, it turned out to be...a bandage? "After the rock slide" he began, "we were worried that you were hurt, so we tried to mend your head." 

I was stunned. I could never remember anyone showing mercy towards me. I've lived most of my life fighting to make myself better, stronger, pushing myself to the limit and beyond, so I had never felt any remorse towards me. 

"You all right?" T.K. asked, peering closely. I quickly turned around. I chaded myself for being foolish. As my name suggested, I lived alone, sticking close to the shadows, using it towards my advantage, and in turn, I will one day die as a shadow. I clearly had no business around people like him, or any other for that matter. My feelings will only make it more hard to say good buy. 

"I'm okay" I said, turning around. I need to see Tai though. I'm worried about him. T.K. took my arm and led me through the group, and over to the table where Tai's body lay. "What happened to him?" I asked. "He went in to save you. All went well for awhile, but later he started to scream and thrash around as if he were in some kind of great pain. You, to, were doing the same thing. It was all we could do in order to keep both him and you still. 

Taking everything in I turned towards him. "I think he'll make it, though he will be weak at first." Pausing for a moment, I looked back over to Tai's body. "By your description, I wasn't to late." "Wasn't to late for what?" Smirking, I said "do you think you can really go through someone's mind without them noticing. I managed to follow Tai since he came across the barrier, and I followed him from there till he met what was killing me. Not the physical kind though, he was killing me from the inside. Tai managed to defeat him but he would have also lost his life. Fortunately I was there with him so I took most of the pain into myself, knowing that it wouldn't hurt me as bad as it would him. Still...he is weak from it. He needs rest." Lifting my head back up, I look over at T.K. "I will see you guys again tomorrow, before we cross back over to the digiworld. From there, we each go our own separate ways."   
  


We were back in the digiworld saying good bye to Shadowmon. It still surprised me that something so calm on the surface could actually be so out of control on the inside. "Well...hope to see you again sometime" I said to Shadowmon, expressing false hope. Shadowmon only shook his head sadly. "I'm sorry Tai, but I don't think so. I'm more suited to live by myself. It's only for the best. I need time to myself so I can try and fix my life. Thanks to you, it will now be easier. But still...I'm worried what will happen if I stay. I've lived in constant battle all my life that I'm afraid if one of you would scare or startle me, I would react the same way I would against an enemy. No. It's to high a stake to risk. I must leave, the sooner the better." 

"If you can't stay with us, then you could at least help us with the current problem." Laying a hand on my shoulder he looked into my eyes. "Don't you think I've already seen enough deaths in my life? I've seen friends and enemies alike come and go, and I still have many more yet to come. I'm sorry, but my fighting days are one thing I'm trying to stop but can't. It's a part of me. Both a blessing and a curse. So for the better of us all, I need to go. 

He was smiling a low, sad smile. Not with his mouth, but more with his eyes. Holding back a tear, I waved good bye. As Shadowmon was turning around, he suddenly stopped and seemed to be looking at something very far away. "What is it?" I asked. "It seems to be..." he didn't finish, he was still looking at whatever object that only he could see. "No it can be!" he suddenly screamed. "They were all suppose to be extinct!" 

Looking where he must have been looking, I finally made out the shapes myself. They were mere specs at first, but as they flew on, they became easier to see. At first I thought they were human with capes around their sides, but as they got closer I saw I couldn't be more wrong. They were giant bats! Six of them in all with brown fur on their bodies, and only three sharp fangs in their pointed little heads. 

Whatever they were, Shadowmon seemed to be terrified, but as usual, it never lasted long. "Keep back!" he shouted at us. "Those are bamons, they feed upon whatever energy their is. The worst part is they usually prefer life. Even the slightest cut from one of them is enough to drain the life right out of you. Which is why the dark rings are having no affect on them. If one attached itself to it, it would drain the energy out of it and have itself a new accessory item. The only thing that can kill them must have no life or energy, and I already have that at hand. Stay here. I'm the only one fit for a fight like this." 

As he ran their he curled his hand, and slowly a sword made of ice appeared in his hands. It took me by surprise at first, but then I reminded myself that all the sword really was was water moisture frozen from the surrounding air. He could command fire and water itself indeed! 

He approached the swarm and planted his feet on the ground swinging his sword in the air, ready to slash anything that got near him. The two leading bamons dropped down to attack him. Shadowmon stood their not moving until they were a few feet away from his face. At the last instinct he dodged and swung his sword, slicing one of them across the throat, while the second one hit the ground. 

Getting up, it jumped at him, fangs extended. He nimbly side steeped the attack and managed to gorge a hole in the back of it's heart, killing it before it could feel any pain. The other bamons, enraged at their companions untimely demise, charged at him. 

He faced them, preparing for the oncoming approach. Before they reached him he sliced though the air killing one, and clipping half of an ear off another. The others seeing this, broke off the attack, and huddled together at a safe distance from sword point. It seemed that resistance was one thing they didn't meet to often. 

After talking to each other in shrieks and high pitched voices, they seemed ready to take action. Two of them flew within 15 ft beside of Shadowmon, one on each sides, and the one with the clipped ear landed directly in front of him but a little farther away then the others were. 

As one they all charged at him, ready to take him down no matter what the cause. He spun around in the air and slashed the two at his side down to the waist, but the third, since he was farther, missed the blade entirely. He crashed into his chest, throwing him against a tree. 

Shadowmon seemed to dazed to move. The bamon walked over to him, his mouth watering, ready to remove him from this life as he had done to his other companions. As he pulled his head back, ready to deliver the death blow, Shadowmon seemed to regain some conciseness. 

Seeing what was lingering over him, he moved out of the way as the bamon brought his mouth down, missing him by centimeters. Pulling his sword back, he threw it into the air at the bamons face, knowing that if he missed he would die. The bamon moved it's head aside, avoiding the blade of the sword. 

It let out a loud laugh at Shadowmon's failure, it then bended over about to complete the deed. In mid-way it stopped and rolled over onto the ground screaming in pain. Out of it's stomach produced the point of a sword. A sword of ice. It seemed that when the sword fell, it spun around at just the right time to stab it in the back. Shadowmon removed the sword from it's back and stabbed it one final time, ending it's suffering. After that, he fell back onto the ground and didn't move. 

Running over to him, I looked to see what could be wrong with him. He seemed to be in good health. He didn't have any major injuries, maybe he just had a couple of broken bone? No. He would be awake and in great pain if it was a broken bone. What could be wrong then? Then, that's when I noticed it. 

On his right cheek, just below his right eye, was a faint scratch. It wasn't nothing to worry about for a creature of that size, but it had been done by the fang of a bamon. I lifted his head up, which I noticed to my great surprise, that I didn't have to concentrate this time. 

I rolled his head over so he could look at us. "Are you all right?" I asked gently. "I don't think so" he said in a low voice, signaling that he was near death. "Did I get them all?" I nodded my head. "Good. Now I can die without any regrets. Please do not feel sorry for me. I've seen friends and enemies come and go, and through each and everyone of them, never once did I shed a single tear. Now that my own death is upon me, still no tears. Like I've said before, I live only to fight. It's the only way, the only life, that I have. I knew right from the beginning that I would lose my life in battle. Don't worry over it, it's the way I wanted it, and I always get what I want. With that said, he closed his eyes, leaving behind only the bandage that was used to bind his head together. He was dead, and this time there will be no bringing him back. 

This fic is actually the longest one I've ever wrote so please review. Even if it's a couple of words long I'd at least like some kind of review so I can know what you think of my fic. And as always, if you have any requests e-mail them to me at ome02192@mail.wvnet.edu 


	4. Angeteenagermon's Tale 4

Angeteenagermon's Tale 4 

Disclaimer: Why do they out these things here? What's the point in saying I don't own digimon when it's the equivalent of saying fish appreciate water? 

Angeteen 

This should be the last part to my saga considering that my muse doesn't start popping fresh ideas into my head to write a part five. So for those who are starting to hate this thing, this is the last chapter and for those who are eager for a chapter five to be wrote...oh well. 

I was kneeling beside the spot where Shadowmon died, morning his death. It was hard to believe that someone that was so powerful had just died from a faint scratch. But I reminded myself that that scratch came from a bamon, and nothing could withstand even the slightest of cuts from one of them. 

That was why he fought them. He knew we would have died if he didn't bare arms against them so he risked his own life just so we could live. It was ironic that he was worried about becoming evil. How could anyone willing to sacrifice his own life for the sake of his friends worry about becoming evil? 

Walking up by my side, Izzy said "I've got some news that might interest you Tai. It seems that I've found the one who is responsible for the dark rings. He's in a castle twenty-five miles from here" he said, pointing north east. We should find and stop him. Shadowmon would've wanted us to do it weather he lived or died. Remember, he died so we would could stop him. Do you really want his sacrifice to be in vain?" Rubbing my eyes, I said "your right. Let's go."   
  


Arriving at the castle, I saw that it was just as I imagined it. Huge, dark, and not at all welcoming. Five great towers were produced from the structure and a huge, scumy moat was at the base. The draw bridge was up and unguarded. This was an even worse sign. It being guarded would have meant we had arrived unnoticed, but it being left unguarded meant we were being expected...and what ever lay inside was surely worse than what lay out here. 

Stepping onto the draw bridge, I expected it to fall, an ambush, or a tentacle to lift itself out of the moat and grab me. Surprisingly, neither happened. Walking off the draw bridge I made my way inside the building unchallenged. 

Steeping inside, I saw I was in a huge room that served as a vast garden. Every type of plants I could think of lined the walls and floors. Ahead of me was a narrow archway that led to a hall way that was just plain black rock. Walking halfway across the room, dazzled by all the plants around me, I failed to notice the ground starting to part. 

Suddenly, a giant vine shot out of the ground and grabbed me, Izzy, T.K., and Kari by the waist and chest and hauled us into the air like we were nothing more than marinate puppets. Looking down, I saw the plant unearth itself and saw what it really was. A plant that looked sort of like a common flower except it had an arid display of tentacles and a gigantic mouth! 

Struggle as I might, I couldn't get lose. Those tentacles only tightened their grip on my chest more, diminishing my already small air supply. As my vision started to go blurry, I saw a figure running on the ground. Trying to get a look at it, I failed only to catch a glimpse of something black and humanoid moving at a fast pace. Next thing I knew, I heard a loud scream and the vine holding me letted go, dropping me to the floor. Looking up, I saw what it was. It was a soldier dressed in black armor. In his hand, he held a sword which he used to release the others from their imprisonment. Freeing the last one, he stabbed at the giant plant a few times, driving it back into the ground. Before the plant retreated back into the ground, he seared off a few tentacles and tied them together making a rope made of vines. Sheathing his sword, he walked over to meet us. 

"Who are you" I asked, staring at this strange warrior who had come to our rescue. The man reached up to his helmet and removed it. Staring back at us was a face that was clearly unforgettable "Shadowmon!" I cried. "But how? You died didn't you?" 

Giving a faint smile, he said "who ever said I was alive?" Getting another look at him I saw what he meant. From the neck down, armor covered every inch of him making him clearly solid. But from the neck up, his head shown clear and translucent as ever, and also there was the fact it wasn't Shadowmon anymore...he had somehow dedigivolved back into Angeteen. But even that had changed. He now looked four years older from the last time we saw him. Ignoring the fact he was now just a Rookie and his appearing to be a 19 year old, I decided to get down to business. "But how did you come back?" 

"I never intended to leave. That bamon didn't kill me because of it's own skill, it killed me because I allowed it. I was never going to tell you this, but I knew that as I grew stronger I also became more evil. Every time I gained a little more power, I felt myself slipping away, becoming that which I feared. I knew what would have to be done so I planned to leave and do it alone. And then, after it was done, I'd come back to find you and explain it all in detail. It was only by fortune that the bamons came. They did it much quicker and I also didn't have to waste time finding you. So you see, it all worked out for the best. 

"But why did you have to die? Couldn't you have waited until after it was done? At least then we would have more of an advantage." "No. I couldn't. If I did it then, I would have soon found myself tempted to take control of that power after we defeated who ever it is that's behind this, and then become evil myself. No, this way, I can not be tempted, at least for awhile. It's the only way I'm afraid, regardless of how brutal it may seem." 

Smiling, he lifted his helmet, and covered his head, completing his suit of armor once more. "Now then, it seems that we have a job to do. I believe our destiny lies through that door over there" he said, pointing in the direction of the open archway.   
  


The archway we were walking through twisted and turned in many different directions. I really wasn't concerning myself with the passages itself, I was more concerned about Angeteen. He died as Shadowmon but came back as Angeteen. It seemed that the time of his death had little to do with how he looked on the outside but more with his exact age. 

It seemed that he was still a teen on the outside but when it came to the inside he had the mind of a trained warrior. I could only imagine how it would be to have control of such power and only be a teenager...power that had enough destructive force to decimate an entire city if he wanted. No wonder he feared of becoming corrupted by it. 

What he had done was only necessary. A true warrior would have done no different. A warrior? Another concept of his life! It seemed that not only power was his only problem but so was the knowledge he had obtained from his years of being in battle. He was permentatly changed by that knowledge and despite the loss of power, he still had a trained warrior's mind and remained a threat regardless. This was an even deeper concern of his. The loss of power only guaranteed that he would be less of a threat...but wasn't a threat still a threat? What would he do next now that he's already one of the dead? 

The next thing I knew I bumped into Tai. "Oomph!" he said upon impact. I disengaged from my brother and saw that a door was in front of us. Walking over to it I tugged on it but it didn't budge. I tried pushing on it the other way but to no avail. The thing was locked! 

"Move aside for a moment Kari" Angeteen said. Moving aside, I saw him turning around and walk towards the end of the cavern. Reaching the end, he turned around, faced us, and began to dig his feet into the dirt. Knowing what was coming next I moved a little farther away from the door. 

After grinding his feet in the dirt for the last time he charged at the door at full speed. As he hit the door it gave a loud splintering sound as he bull dozed right on through it. As he charged on ahead, I saw that there was darkness ahead in the next cavern. Grabbing a torch from the wall, I walked inside to see where he was. 

Suddenly I heard a muffled scream from the edge of the cliff and we ran over there hopping to see him. Reaching the edge I peered down into it's depth and saw that he was about 15 ft below us, hanging onto the rocky surface. 

"Are you all right!" I screamed down at him. "Fine unless you count me dangling on a cliff's rocky surface" he screamed back up at us, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "Just grab the rope vine I dropped up there, tie it to a rock, and lower it down to me so I can climb out of here." 

Looking around I found the rope vine he had made from that giant plant laying a foot away. Picking it up we did as he said and he hauled himself up. Reaching the top he brushed himself off...and fell to the floor with a sword in his chest dripping blood onto the ground. Blood? He was possessing a suit of armor, what blood could he lose! 

Turning around I saw another Angeteen walking over to us. He ignored us completely and pulled his sword out of the suite of armor. "So that's where I left it" he exclaimed in a way that made me sure that if he could have smiled, he would have. 

Starting at him in amazement, I said "Angeteen?" Looking at me, he said "sorry about that. Some kind of mimic digimon jumped me, stole my rope, and jumped over the side of the cliff while his partner held me. They must have been trying to lead you into some kind of mischief. Fortunately I dispatched the one holding me in short order and came over here to stop this one before it was to late. Now then, there's there's only one more thing we need to do now." "What is is?" I asked. Taking a deep breath, he screamed at the top of his lungs "RUN FOR IT!!!" 

Looking over his shoulder I saw what he meant. In the dim light I saw at least a dozen or so digimon that looked human but instead had white faces and wore black suits. As they advanced, they began to change into varies types of digimon, each barring a look that told us they were intent on stopping us. Then I realized that just before they changed, they looked like a mime...and mimes mimic things don't they? Talk about taking thing literally! 

Angeteen ran over to the rope, grabbed it, and slid down it. Wherever he went, there was bound to be a good reason for it. Running over to the rope, I jumped and slid down it's length. As it happened, I didn't have more than a few feet to go before I stopped. Looking down past Tai (T.K. was above me so it was easy to see Angeteen) I saw he was looking around. 

"Well what now!" I hollered down at him. "I don't know! I never planed beyond this point!" "WHAT?!?!" Everyone, including me, screamed. He didn't say anything. Instead, he started to look around as if hoping to find a way out of this situation. Suddenly he brightened, and swung forward into the side of the cliff. Glancing a little harder, I saw it was a hole he had found. Lowering ourselves, we each made it through. 

Inside of the hole, Angeteen stood at the entrance, motioning for us to go on. Running ahead, I glanced back and saw that Angeteen started to follow us only after everyone was ahead of him by several feet. Then, moving his hand to his scabbard, he pulled out his sword and started to slice at the walls as he ran. 

At first I thought he had lost his mind in this pointless pursuit, but then I understood what he was doing. Behind us, the mimic digimons followed us in full pursuit. Suddenly rocks started to fall where he had previously sliced. Even though rocks were falling at a fast rate, he kept on hacking at the walls, literally, bringing the place down. After about halfway through he stopped, reseathed his sword, and hurried up to catch up with the rest of us and to escape the rock fall.   
  


On ahead through the passage, we came to a room that was brightly lit with torches. Felling glad that we no longer had to depend on the light from Kari's torch, I stepped into the room to inspect what it had to offer. 

Inside it was barren except for a sheathed sword that was laying on the ground in front of us on the other side of the room. Above the sword was a door way that had some writing wrote in bold letters. The only problem was that it was composed of those annoying glyph characters. Impossible to read at all except for Izzy who would, undoubtedly, translate it with his computer. 

Just as I was about to turn to Izzy and ask him to translate it, Angeteen walked forward, looked up at it for a couple of moments and muttered "all right now...try saying it again, except this time make it make some more sense this time." My jaw nearly dropped. How could Angeteen read it without the aid of a computer? Then I realized how. He was native to this land, so of course the writing should make some sense to him. 

"You guys come here and see if you can't make some sense out of this" Angeteen said, while scooping the sword of the ground. "And Tai, catch!" he shouted, tossing me the sword. "I already have one and have no need of two. This may help you out just in case anything happens to me." Taking the sword, I put it around my left hip, doubting that I would ever need it. Out of curiosity, I pulled out the sword to admire it for a moment. 

Turning his head around, Angeteen said "all right guys, this thing..." he broke off abrubtly and glared at me. "You!" he suddenly growled. "I have no idea how your alive, but I plan to take care of that little problem right now." 

Backing up, I asked "what's wrong with you?! It' me, Tai!" Advancing forward, he said "if your trying to disguise yourself as Tai, Myotismon, your doing a lousy job of it. You don't look a thing like him." He's gone crazy! For some reason he thinks I'm Myotismon. 

Suddenly he swug his sword straight at me, but fortunately, I lifted the sword in my hand and blocked it just in time. If I was just a few seconds late, I would have had the shortest hair cut in my life! Backing up, I tried to reason with him. 

"Wait! I can prove I'm Tai, just give me a moment." He sword thrusts lessened, but they still remained on target. "Prove it" he said, clearly doubting that anything I would say could change his mind. "Back in the forest, your death, I know how it happened. You died when a bamon grazed your right cheek. How would I know that if I wasn't Tai? That happened four years after you defeated him." 

He was not impressed. "You could have seen that battle yourself or have heard about it from another digimon. I bet news of a species that was suppose to be extinct but wasn't would spread fast, especially when I killed the last one of them. You'll have to do better than that or you life is over." 

Still trying to barred his attacks, I tried to think back to another scene. Finally I came up with one. It was the scene I remembered seeing in his mind. "What about the time before we even met? You left your kind and tried to fight against him." This was a bad choice as I soon found out. His blows became harder and I had more trouble than ever trying to defend against them. 

"That's because *clang* you tried to kill my kind, *clang* and you nearly *clang* did the same thing to me!" Realizing that this topic would only hasten my demise, I tried to think of something else but nothing seemed to come to mind. Being under a barrage of attacks didn't exactly help with thinking. 

With nothing else to bring up, I realized that it was only a matter of time until he quit toying around with me and delivered the final death blow. Sighing inwardly, I dodged the last attack and tossed the sword aside, knowing that it couldn't help me. Already my arms were tired from defending against his blows. I knew if he reverted to full force I would never be able to keep up so I might as well have it end here. And besides...if I was lucky, he might even give me a quick death. 

Just as he was about to ram his sword through my torso, he froze for a moment. Gazing at me for a moment, he sheathed his sword and looked at me. "Tai?" he said, with surprise in his voice. "Is that really you?" I sighed with relief, knowing that he was finally back to normal. 

"Yes it's really me" I said, slightly agitated. "That's what I tried to tell you before you tried to cut my head off." Angeteen just stared at me for a moment and then glanced over to the sword that I tossed onto the ground. "Tai" he said calmly "please pick that sword back up for a moment." 

Doing as he said, I lifted the sword off the ground and held it in my hands. Nodding his head, he then said "please hand it to each one in the group." Wondering why he would give out such obscure commands like this, I did as he requested. After the last one held it, I reclaimed it. 

Nodding again, he picked the sword's sheath off the ground and tossed it to me. "Please conceal this." After doing what he said, I finally had enough. "What's this accomplishing?" I asked, clearly annoyed. "Hold on for a moment, Tai, I need to check just one more thing. Please hand me the sword, and each of you tell me what you see." 

Handing the sword over to him, we all gave the same answered: "we see only you." Nodding his head in appreciation, he said "I finally figured it out. This sword makes the strongest person in the group see their worst enemy. It's effect is limited though. Only the person holding the sword will look like that person's enemy, other wise the entire thing will fall through when he see several different copies of the same person. Quite a clever trick actually. I shudder at what might happen if Tai hadn't thrown his sword down just in time." 

Sheathing the sword, he handed it back to me. "Keep this thing sheathed at all times. The sheath is what nulls the effect of the sword." Accepting the sword, I did as he said, not daring to hold that thing in my hands again for just about anything. Only a fool would have thought other wise. Turning to the immediate subject, I asked him "what did the writings say?" 

"Nothing but a bunch of nonsense. What it said was this: so far eight have died and the final one, different as ever, remains waiting for his own demise. But be warned, with his death your true foe will appear. Run all who oppose him! Only the one from within can halt but not stop him. The shadows are the only ones that can. But victory, alas, will have it's price to be paid. The lives of three shall be forever lost and the very world itself shall lose one of it's treasures." 

Shaking his head, he said "see? Pointless. How can any intelligent person make sense out of this?" Shrugging, he continued. "At least some of it make sense. It seems that you guys have already defeated eight other guys out there, and the one I have to fight is nothing more than a puppet who's strings is being pulled by it's master. Also, three of us will die but I have no idea who it will be." 

"The one from within could mean you" Izzy pointed out. "Your not really made of armor, your just using it to serve as a physical body." "True, but if I'm going to fight him, he will be dead or I will, and it clearly won't be me cause I'm already there. And as far as I know of, they are no other Shadowmons in this region. That's the problems with these phrophase...you never understand them until it has already happened, and by then it's to late to do anything." Sighing, he walked out through the door way, leaving us only to follow.   
  


Walking though the twists and turns of the passages that lay before us, I suddenly found myself wondering about Angeteen's life. Surely there must have been times when he wasn't fighting and just sat down and talked to other digimon besides Wizardmon, back when he was still alive of course. Walking up to him, I asked "Angeteen, besides fighting, what else did you do?" 

He paused for a moment, and looked over up at me. "I...I don't know." He lowered his head, staring at the floor. Suddenly, jerking his head back up, he slammed his fist into the wall and there was a sound of metal against stone. "I don't remember! Why don't I remember!" 

I looked up at him, startled. "Calm down Angeteen!" I shouted, trying to calm him down. "There's nothing wrong with forgetting a couple of details about your past!" "You don't understand, Izzy. It's not just a few details, it's all of it. My entire past is erased from my mind, all that I can remember is the battles I fought and nothing else. I can't even think of one time when I wasn't fighting. I know there's been plenty of times when I had to talk to succeed, but for some reason I can't think of any." 

I looked at him ashen. "You mean you can only remember events that you had to fight to get out of?" "Yes, that's what I mean. I can, however, remember some events that didn't have to do with fighting though. The crossing over into your world, when I first met Tai and then through him the rest of you, the chase through Myotismon's hideout, and, after I had won the final battle...I can't remember. Why can't I remember what happened those four years after the fight!?" 

"Because while they were nonviolent, they still did have to do with fighting in the end. I guess the reason you can't remember what happened those four years afterwards was because you didn't do much fighting back then." He didn't say anything after that. He just shook his head, lost in thought for the moment. 

"I see. Each time I fight or became more powerful, I pay a price. That price is that I forget one of my memories. No wonder I couldn't remember. I already knew I had trouble recalling certain events after I became Shadowmon, but I shrugged it off as simple forgetfulness. If only I had known..." 

"But what's a few memories? I'm sure you'll have more to replace them." He shook his head in negation. "I don't think so. I've been in battle to long, the toll is already far to great. With a few more battles, what then? Memories themselves provide a lot more than what happened in the past. 

Suppose a person steadily keep forgetting right up to the point they finally forgot they were even human. What then? I can answer that. They lose their humanity, that's what. With the loss of their humanity, their very being, what's to stop them from going on a rampage? I fear greatly that's what's bound to happen to me. This ghostly stage only slows the process down, but it doesn't stop it." 

"So what you're saying" I said, afraid of what was to befall him "is that all it will take is a few more battles, then you forget everything?" "No. All it will take is just a few common memories. A few faces here, a few names there, just enough to fog up my memory enough to forget who is friend and who is foe. In other words, the next battle could be the one that makes me forget who you guys are and make me side with the enemy." 

I had never thought of this realization. No wonder he was scared! "But you said your ghost stage, sense it is only at rookie level, should slow it down. Maybe it won't be this battle. The only true way to find out is to wait and see." 

"Your right, but still I fear it. I can't even remember the name of the one that had traveled with all those years before I had even met you guys. All that I know is that he had been a great friend." It was even worse than I had thought. He couldn't even remember Wizardmon and they were like brothers. What was to become of him soon after when he eventually forgot who we were? Noticing that a door was coming into view around the next curve, I pointed it out and we proceeded on towards what ever lay beyond it.   
  


Walking through the door, I felt tension racing through me. I couldn't afford to fight no matter what, and considering what we were facing, I doubted that would even be possible. Inside, I looked around surveying the surroundings. 

There was not much to notice, really. It was barren except for a couple of torches in the center of the room casting a dim glow around the area. For a moment, I wished that for just once I could have met an evil overlord who liked fresh air, and wide open spaces. 

In the center was...a human? What was a human doing here? He was probably nothing more than a prisoner. To his left was a humanoid lizard holding an impressive spear in his hands...exactly the kind needed to make someone into a human pincushion. Now what was their name again? I distinctly remember meeting a lizard digimon somewhere in my travels, but I couldn't think of their name. This lost of memory was getting annoying! 

Walking towards him, I saw he was at least 15 and was wearing a purple cloak around his shoulders, a strange pair of glasses over his eyes, and cloths suggesting royalty. "Stop right there" he said, holding up a hand for emphases. Doing as he said, I waited, seeing what the reason could be. He couldn't have been an enemy, having no dark ring on him that I could detect. 

"So you are the one that's destined to fight against me." This took me back. I suspected he was a prisoner but now I thought better of it. 'Different as ever' I thought to myself, remembering the writings. I was expecting something more of a giant multi-tentacled monster with a bad attitude or someone being forced against their will...but a human? 

He made a gesture to the giant lizard on his left, who, unfortunately, had a dark ring around his neck. He lunged at me, making a huge swipe with his spear. Only my reflexes kept me out of harm's way. As he was about to pull his arm back, I landed a quick punch to the side of his head. I didn't even bother with my sword, knowing that if I did, I wouldn't be able to stop. Back when Tai picked up that cursed sword, I was only able to stop because he had defended, rather than attacked. If he had fought back I would have been unable to stop once I've joined in the the heat of battle. 

The lizard, after having delt with the impact of the blow, suddenly looked over my shoulder. The only thing behind my shoulder was the gang. The gang? I now knew what he was up to! But before I could have acted, he had chargerd right past me and headed straight towards them before I could have even thought of what to do next. 

Raising his spear, he threw it dead center at the group. Thankfully, everyone managed to dodge out of the way. No, I was wrong! Everyone did dodge, but when Kari did, the spear had sliced through her right pant leg reversing her motion from escape to becoming a captive as the end of it pinned her to the floor. 

The lizard ran to her and reclaimed his spear, but before Kari could have escaped, he slammed his foot against her chest, nearly squashing her flat in the process. He raised his spear, about to do to her what I had nearly done to Tai except the outcome would be different this time. 

I had to stop him no matter what. I knew that I was risking the few remaining memories I had left, but if I didn't, she would be dead. Either way, I lose. Rushing over to the lizard, I tackled him to the floor as the spear fell out of his hands. 

It made a brief clatter as it struck the ground but that was all that was needed to get us scrambling over each other to get it. A flurry of kicks, punches, and head butts commenced as we scrambled towards it, neither of us seeming to gain the advantage. 

After it was about in arms reach, the lizard bit down on my right hand, hoping to distract me. The thing started to scream out in pain as several teeth ended up falling out of it's mouth. I figured it hadn't quite learned yet that all my hand really was was cold hard steel. 

Taking the opportunity, I grabbed the shaft of the spear and lifted it over my head and swung as hard as I could. The lizard moved aside and I missed the shot, but not by much as the hilt made a gash on the side of it's face. The lizard screamed in pain, throwing one hand up to the scar and reaching the other for the spear. 

It grabbed it and tried to retch it from my grasp, but it proved to little avail. Kneeing him in the stomach, his grasp weakened and I pulled it free. Before he had completed getting up, I rammed it down the center of his spinal column, making sure that if he lived, he would at least be neutralized. 

I looked up from the body of the lizard and turned my gaze over to that traitorous human. The heat of battle steal flowing though my veins, I threw the spear at him with so much force behind it that it could have only been seen as a mere blur. 

It landed with a satisfying thunk as it tore through the center of his throat and emerged on the other side, blood flying everywhere. His eyes were left open in a wide stare of surprise as his now lifeless form fell to the ground. Walking over to the corpse, I turned it over with the tip of my foot. His eyes, now in death, were closed shut. 

It figured. It was amazing how weak these humans tended to be. Could such as race possibly be worth saving? No, they weren't. They were fit only for slaves or dead. This one here of such young age thought he could have took over the digiworld. How wrong he turned out to be. Glancing up, I strided away from the fallen body of a fool and looked over at the scum who called themselves human.   
  


We had won, but I knew it was only a small victory. We steal yet had to face our true foe, who ever he might be. I looked up at Angeteen and said "good going but I hope you have enough energy left for another round. We steal have the one behind this to defeat." 

"I don't think you have to worry about that. All you have to worry about now is just staying alive." I stared at him, barely believing what he had just said. "Angeteen? Are you all right?" "I'm okay, but you won't." I looked into his face and was shocked at what I saw. His body was positioned as if he was about to enter a major battle. His hand was positioned over the hilt of his sword and was twitching violently, ready to draw it from it's encasement at a moment's notice. 

It took me a moment to figure it out, but at last I did. He had finally forgotten. The power he had once used to serve him, had finally come to dominate him. The last shreds of his mortal existence were finally cast aside and he had become what he had feared...a monster. 

Just as the writings had predicted. 'But be warned, with his death your true foe will appear.' Angeteen himself wasn't our true foe, it was what was controlling him. Power had now became the only objective in his life and without it he was nothing. This was what usually corrupted most people. 

He advanced on us, eying us with a certain hostility. He looked around, seeing something that only he could see. "There close" he said to himself, nearly muttering the words out. "Very close. I'm going have to do something I know I might as well get used to." 

His attention turned to us, his eyes fixed on Tai. Suddenly, from the armor that served as his body, a slight mist arose from it. It hovered in the air for a moment, getting it's orientation while the armor dropped to the ground in shambles. Suddenly, without warning, it shot down like a bullet headed straight for Tai's chest. 

Tai through up his arm, trying to defend against it. The mist hit his arm...and passed right through it and did the same to his chest, except instead of leaving, it stayed there. Suddenly, Tai bent over, mumbling as if he was in pain. I was about to walk over to see what was wrong with him when he suddenly jerked upright and turned around to face us. 

The look on his face said it all. His eyes regarded us with such distrust and hate I didn't even think it was humanly possible for it to get any worse. The set of his mouth was in a tight snarl, looking as if he would bite someone's hand off if it got close enough. Angeteen did exactly to Tai what he had originally done with the suit of armor...he possessed him. 

Keeping his eyes on us, he retreated a couple of feet away. After he was at least 20 ft away, he stopped and began to speak. He spoke in a voice that was a mixture of Tai's and another. The other voice sounded like Angeteen's except it was noticeably changed. It was cold and hard as if it came from a person who's only intent was to kill or be killed himself. 

"So it seems that your the one's I have to face in order to succeed." He smirked. "A simple task and one undeserved by my standards. But still, I will be merciful." Walking over to the fallen suit of armor, he recovered the sword he had once used and threw it at as. "Use this. Who faces me first is of no concern of mine. You shall all be dead in due course" he said, baring a wicked grin. 

We looked around at each other, clearly none of us wanted to face him alone in armed combat. It would have been suicidal! It was well known that anyone who faced him would have exactly as much chance in defeating him as he would confronting an angry god of wrath, clearly not the kind of person anyone would want to fight. 

But one of us had to do it, the only question was who? Izzy couldn't do it, owing to the fact that he was good with computers, not fighting. Kari couldn't do it neither, her being a girl, that only left me with one choice...me. 

Stepping forward, I picked up the sword. It wasn't heavy. It felt well balanced and easy to swing. Angeteen's smile widened even more as I picked it up. For a moment I expected to see horns sprout out of his head at any moment. 

Raising the sword, I brought it up, ready for a battle I know I would lose. Angeteen's hand went to the hilt of his sword and drew it out so fast I thought it had simply jumped there. He approached me, his form relaxed but still he remained alert. 

"Think you'll survive?" he said with mock concern in his voice. "I would if I knew how to handle a sword, coward." He shrugged. "That's life. It's never fair. You should know that already T.K. Though if it makes you feel any better, I'm only as strong as Tai. Whatever I take over I also have their original strength. Tai is no where near as strong as I once was so you have a bit of an advantage there. Also, unlike when I was in the armor, I can feel pain. If I fell off a cliff in that dusty old suit I wouldn't have even noticed, so now I'm bound by the rules of mortality. Make use of them the best way you can for you surely won't out live the hour." The smile on his face was gone, now to be replaced by a stern look that told he was ready to fight. 

He jumped at me, bringing his sword down to bear at me as he landed. Quickly I lifted up my own sword to try and bard the attack. There was a loud clang as his sword and mind connected as I nearly stumbled backwards from the blow. 

Before I had time to recollect myself, he lashed out a second time, this time at my throat. I had expected sudden blackness at first, but instead I only felt something...warm? Looking down I saw it was blood. Then reaching to my throat, I found a light scratch there, nothing much to worry about. 

Suddenly pain lit across my right hand and I dropped the sword. It was another cut, a little deeper than the last but still nothing to worry about. "Falling asleep on the job can kill you in this business" Angeteen said with a smirk. 

Before I could even move he kicked me square in the chest, knocking me towards the ground. He raised his sword, ready to bear down on me. I quickly rolled aside and not a moment to soon. That last attack nearly took off my earlobe! 

I rolled aside again as he brought it down, and rolled yet again. Something seemed to be wrong. If he could take out the bamons, creatures that could kill you with just one bite, then why was he having trouble fighting me? Then I realized why and I did not like it. 

He was toying with me! He could have ended this match a long time ago if he wanted but then there wouldn't be much left to do. Just like torturing a bug I thought. First let's tear off it's wings and then it's legs. After that, beat it in the head with it's own legs until it goes unconscious, and when we finally get bored, we'll squash it. This was not the way I was planning to go out. Looking aside I saw that my sword was near by, I just needed to get close enough to it without him realizing it. 

Rolling aside on the next sword thrust I kept right on, promptly to my fallen sword. I kept on and as soon as I came within range, I scooped it up, and finally steadied myself and stood up. Angeteen was still standing in his original place. He hadn't even moved! 

"Very well" he said in monotone. "I agree with you. Enough with the fun and games, we shall end it now." He charged at me, sword outstretched ready to give me the shortest haircut I've had in my life. He brought it down but this time I didn't stumble. Instead I was knocked back several feet by the blow and my hand felt like it was about to fall off. 

He came at me again, not seeming to tire as the fight went on. I was having problems just keeping the sword in my hand let alone bare against his attacks. In a couple of moments I knew I would be dead if I didn't think of something. 

I searched around in my mind, frantic for even the simplest answer. None came. Then I realized why not. Angeteen was unbeatable. The only way he would stop fighting, that is if you lived more than two seconds, is if you pulled his sword out of his cold dead fingers and that wasn't bound to happen without a price. 

I knew what it was. It was the same price we all had thought he had paid when he had defeated VenomenMyotismon. On the next sword lunge, I did something new, something that took him by surprise. I attacked. 

Suddenly I felt cold steel as it sliced into my chest, centimeters away from my beating heart. My vision became blurred and darkness threatened to overwhelm me. Falling to the ground, I managed to I looked up and noticed that Angeteen had a wound but mine scored right in the center of his heart. Clearly he was dead before he had even hit the ground. As my life's blood spilled around me, I mused on what he had said earlier. He was right. I wouldn't out live the hour, the funny thing was, he wouldn't have out lived it either.   
  


I stood in mute horror. T.K. and Tai/Angeteen, were both lying on the floor dead. The swords sticking through their chests didn't help with the scene either. Suddenly, I saw a wift of mist rise. It hung in the air and started to change. First arms, legs, a head, and then, at last, a face. I stared in horror. That face was the last one I ever wanted to see right now. 

Angeteen strided forward with a surprising calm look on his face. For someone who had just been ran through with a sword, he didn't seem angry. Brushing a couple of stray hairs aside, he spoke in a voice that was calm and collective. "It's been awhile since someone tried to use that technique on me." He looked over at the pile of bodies and smirked. "I most be loosing my touch. Well...that last battle was refreshing. Anyone for seconds?" 

From behind Angeteen, the spirits of Tai and T.K. stepped up, and out, of their previous bodies, looking as they did in life but minus the hole in their chests. "Haven't enough people already died Angeteen?" Tai asked, sounding hurt that Angeteen was planning such things. 

Angeteen only laughed at this remark. "The deaths from before are only the beginning! With the new world I shall create, you will have plenty of time to know what death really is. By the time I'm done, bodies will be lined up like cork wood and the rivers themselves shall run with blood. A perfect order where power and fear over rules all. You humans have been asking for your kind's destruction from the very beginning, I'm sure I can find support rather easy." 

"Your crazy!" Tai shouted. "You can not be killed but you can be stopped." "And just how do you plan to go about it?" "You are weaponless and cannot fight back." He was right. Angeteen was just a ghost now. He no longer had a suit of armor or any other human he could possess that had a weapon. He had only the cloths on his back and nothing more. 

Which explained why Tai would probably win. He died with a sword by his side, or rather though his chest. Angeteen died, but it was as Shadowmon, and his sword went through the bamon that did him in. Besides which, that sword had been constructed out of the molecules of water that were in the air so it didn't count as a real sword. 

Tai drew the sword from it's sheath and he and T.K. charged at Angeteen. I wasn't sure how a sword could be with them even in death but it made sense that since their clothes were, then the same should apply for a weapon. 

As Tai approached him, he suddenly jumped aside avoiding the attack. Before Tai could have time to correct himself, Angeteen grabbed his hand and forced it up and towards Tai. The pain from his wrist made Tai drop the sword which Angeteen seized in his other. Throwing Tai into T.K. he leaned on the sword with a smile on his face. 

Waggling his finger, he said "now hadn't your mother ever told you not to carry sharp objects? You might hurt yourself. Or, more appropatly, someone might take it from you and use it against you." His jest gave Tai and T.K. just enough time to pull themselves apart and face him once again. 

"I'd love to stay and fight, but if I do they would come and get me. I need a new body to keep them at bay you know. Now then, who shall it be..." Snapping his fingers, he pointed at me. "I think Kari over here would be as good as any, wouldn't you say?" 

"Don't even think about fooling with my sister" Tai said through clenched teeth. "And who's to stop me? You? I don't think so. I managed to claim your sword remember? Or is it my sword, now that I once possessed you?" 

Enraged, Tai charged at him but stopped when Angeteen pulled his sword arm back, ready to strike him down like a stalk of grass. "I thought so. Now if you excuse me...destany calls." He turned around and faced me, his eyes, though now misty, still burned with an inner fire. 

Walking towards me, he abruptly fell to the ground. Looking at him for a moment, I saw why. Tai was busy trying to pin him to the ground. Angeteen's face lit up and the flames in his eyes became instead a raging fire. He opened his wings and started beating them like he was about to take off. This, obviously, caused Tai to lose his grip on him and caused him to land on the ground. 

As Angeteen turned around, he was pinned back to the ground as T.K. slammed into his chest. This, to, failed. Angeteen may have looked like a regular nineteen year old human except for the wings, but he was a digimon and had at least three times the strength of a normal human. 

He grabbed T.K. around the neck with a free hand and lifted him off of his chest. Standing back on his feet, he raised the sword to T.K's neck. "Now then" he began "either you back off and let your sister come here like a good girl, or I can see how many holes I can put into him before he passes out." 

I wasn't sure what would happen to a ghost if it got stabbed, but I was sure that if it didn't kill him, it would have at least been enough to put him through a lot of pain. Slowly, I nodded and approached him, head turned towards the ground. 

Halfway to him, I noticed something in the shadows moving. At first I thought it was my mind playing tricks on me, but taking a closer look that wasn't the case. In fact, it wasn't something in the shadows that was moving, it was the very shadows themselves! 

As the shadows moved, they pulled themselves off the floor to about half the height of a man. Their silouts looked more than anything like holes that were cut in the air. As one, they all orintened on Angeteen and gave out an unearthly moan that no creature could have made. 

Whether they were demons from Hell or something else I did not know, but whatever they were, they held Angeteen in a grip of fear. He lifted T.K. higher still and threw him at them, perhaps hopping to buy himself some time. 

It didn't work. They walked right through T.K. like the ghost he was, and continued straight for Angeteen. For the first time I or anyone else in history would ever remember, Angeteen did the one thing I never thought possible...he retreated. 

The shadows, however, followed him still. In desperation, Angeteen opened his wings and soared off the ground. This soon turned out to be a bad idea. One of the shadows that was laying docile on the ceiling now decided to take shape like the rest of the others and pursue him. 

As soon as Angeteen was close enough, it dropped down on top of him causing him to head towards the ground. The other magnifications had finally gathered underneath him and pounced on top of him with such ferocity I felt kind sorry for him. Almost. 

Angeteen's head somehow managed to break through the surface of what was covering him and I wished he hadn't. His face had giant strips of flesh torn away, revealing the mussels underneath. He tried desperately to escape and even a couple of times to fly out but it was no use. His once glossamore wings were now reduced to nothing more than a few feathers and the bone makeup that created the frame. 

Having failed to break free, the shadows bent down for a moment and started to carry him away. His screams were all that gave evidence that he was even in there. As they carried him away, they started to flatten themselves against the floor, becoming what they originally once were. Angeteen's scream however remained telling that whatever that was happening to him wasn't pleasant. Soon his scream became wails and his wails became moans until, they to, faded away. 

I stared at Tai in shock. "What were those things?" Tai shrugged. "I have no idea, but they must be what he was referring to earlier. No wonder he seemed scared." Now I remembered. He needed a live body to guard his spirit. Whatever they were could only touch that which was dead, and clearly none of us fitted that profile. A plant wouldn't do, it being rooted to the ground, so it only made sense that he wanted to get at one of us. That answered one of my questions, but I still had two that were left unanswered. 

"But in the last part of the writing it said 'and the very world itself shall lose one of it's treasures.' Nothing has been lost except Angeteen and that other human's life. Your death is a great lose to us, but I'd hardly count either of them as one of the world's treasures." 

"The world indeed did lose one of it's treasures. When Angeteen possessed me, our two minds overlapped. All I saw were countless battles with unnamed faces. He didn't remember who we were outside of battle and sense he had only seen us in battle, he assumed we were out to get him. But through all of that chaos, I found something that surprised me till this very day; Angeteen was the last of his kind." 

I couldn't believe it. No wonder Angeteen had so desperately wanted to get at Myotismon! The last of one's kind...how could anyone cope with something like that? It now dawned on me why it was so easy for him to have forgotten. He had trained his mind, as well as his body, to fight. All for the grand fight that lay ahead of him. . 

Since he had gained victory what was he to do now? Taking over the world would have brought many battles for him to face, so instead of wanting to take over the world, his main plan was to satisfy his great lust to fight. And by the way he described it, even after he had achieved his goal, the fighting, and the deaths, would still continue. I wondered briefly just how many lives were saved now that he was beyond the mortal realm. 

"But what about you guys? What are you going to do now that there's no longer a threat to face?" Both Tai and T.K. shrugged. "I guess" began T.K. "since every thing is taken care of, the only thing left to do is go where spirits usually go when they die." 

I stared at them aghast. "You can't be talking about leaving us! What will we do without you?" T.K. reached forward, trying to put his arm around my shoulder but stopped, realizing the impossibility of it. 

"Live Kari, that's all I can tell you. Our mortal existence is over, but yours has yet to begin. Don't worry about it though, we shall meet again shortly." He smiled slightly, making me fill a little better but not much. I realized that they're death was only necessary. What was more important, the life of three people or the life of a few billion? They had chosen principle before anything else. Principle tasted like ashes. 

T.K. and Tai waved good bye and started to fade away into nothing. I wished for more than anything to stop it but knew I could do nothing. As they were finally gone, I felt a sudden emptiness in my heart. My brother, my best friend, and our worst enemy and yet our greatest ally were gone.   


A sad ending I know but what else did you expect? Power isn't just physical strength, sometimes it can be wealth, political position, and so on. As I wrote chapter three, I decided that this saga would end up having a moral to it before I finished it. Please tell me what you think. 


End file.
